Sick?
by Fourtris2002
Summary: What happens when the infamous Four is sick? Shipping include, Fourtris, Sheke, Mariah, Chrill. More inside. Rated T but can be considered M for language and some scenes in future, but most teens can read this without being scarred to death cause in this story I don't do lots of M scenes. Read this before my other work, Hurt for best explanition.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent the lovely Veronica Roth does. I can only take credit for my ideas.**

I wake up to a loud knocking on the door. Still surprised about not waking up earlier to throw up, I wiggle out of Tobias's arms, and walk out of the bedroom and over to the door. I look through the peephole to see Uriah and Zeke with Marlene and Shauna attached to each of the boys. I open the door.

"Did we wake you?" Shauna asks.

"Uhm.." I look at the bedroom door where a sleeping Tobias lays. "Yeah. But it's okay. Come in." I say. They come in, and I shut the door.

"Where's Four?" Zeke asks as I walk over to the kitchen and start making coffee and grab an apple and muffin.

"Bed." I say. "What time is it?"

"It's," Marlene says grabbing her phone out "9:57."

"Wow. it's a good thing you came." I say laughing. The girls walk over to me, and sit down at the table.

"Hey can I borrow a water?" Uriah asks. Without thinking, I nod my head and he grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He walks towards the bedroom, and a minute later I hear laughter and swearing. Marlene, Shauna, and I run towards the laughter to find ourselves in the bedroom. Tobias is drenched in water, and Zeke and Uriah are both laughing there butts off. He glares at them, and I laugh as Zeke shows us girls the video. He just lays his head back down on the pillow and grunts.

"What's wrong with him?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know." I say. Usually he would be up already. I walk over to him, and kiss his forehead. He seems warm. I put my hand on his forehead and he is burning up. I shake him, and he looks up. I see the sickness in his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a bus." He says. I laugh a little, and it earns me a glare.

"You have a fever." I tell him. He just buries his head in the pillow, and I grin. This is going to be fun.

"Sorry man." Zeke says.

"Yeah hope you get to feeling better." Uriah says, and the boys leave.

"Get better For." The girls say in unison and then they are right out of the bedroom. I follow them, and close the door slightly.

"Why did you guys stop by?" I ask them as they open the door.

"We were going to go play paintball, but I think that is out. Call us if you need anything." Zeke answers.

"You take care of him Tris." Shauna says.

"I will." I reply.

"And tell him we didn't know he was sick or else we wouldn't have done that." Uriah says.

"Will do. Any other requests?" I ask, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Tell him to get better." Marlene adds.

"Race?" Uriah says before they all run away. I laugh as I shut the door. I hear retching and I grab a water and quickly run into the bathroom. Tobias is hunched over the toilet. I drop on my knees beside him, and rub soothing circles on his back. He moans, which I think is a signal meaning that he is done for now. I help him up and hand him the water, which he takes gratefully and rinses out his mouth. I look at him and he is pale, and looks so weak.

"Let's get you to bed." I tell him. He nods, and I lead him into the bedroom. He lays down, and I tuck him in.

"I don't deserve a wife like you." He says weakly. I go to leave, and he grabs my hand. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"I am going to call Zeke and see if he can pick me up some stuff, and I am going to grab a bucket incase you feel like you are going to get sick again."

I walk out of the bedroom and grab a bucket from the closet, and then my phone from off the charger. I look in the cabinets and fridge to see what I have, and what I need. I have my list in my head as I call Zeke.

"Hello?" He asks as he answers after the third ring.

"Hey this is Tris. If I transfer points to your account could you pick some stuff up for me?"

"Sure. What do you need?" He asks.

"Well, I need Chicken broth, egg noodles, Celery, Ginger Ale, and Gatorade. That will cover until I can get out. I was supposed to go shopping today." I sigh.

"Okay. If you want I can come by and keep an eye over him while you go out and do your grocery shopping." He offers.

"Could you? Because if you could I won't take long."

"Of course." He says. "I will be over in a few." He says.

"I can't thank you more. You don't know how much this is helping right now."

"No problem." he says before he hangs up. I walk into the bedroom, and put the bucket beside Tobias's side of the bed.

"Hey." I say as I lean beside him. "Zeke is going to come by and I am going to go grocery shopping real quick but then I will be back." He nods slightly and I ask him if he's alright.

"Can I have more blankets and some aspirin." He asks. "And can you close the curtains." I nod, and first close the curtains. Next, I find as many blankets as I can and put them on him. I walk into the bathroom, and grab the aspirin. I hand him the bottle, and he takes the pills. I kiss his forehead and walk over to my dresser. I grab a black tank top, and black leggings and put them on. As I put on my socks and boots, I hear a knock on the door. I grab my jacket, and open the door. Zeke comes in.

"I will be back as soon as possible." I say. I grab my purse, and my phone then head out the door.

Divergent

I bump into Christina and Nicole in the pit.

"Aunt Tritsy!" Nicole, the three year old screams as she runs towards me. I bend down and pick her up, twirling her around.

"Where tis Untle Thor?" she asks. I laugh as she says that. She has trouble with her c's, f's, k's and s's so far.

"Uncle Four is sick." I say. She pouts.

"He my favorite untle." She says. Me and Christina laugh.

"What's he sick with?" Christina asks.

"I'm guessing the flu. I'm going to go shopping you want to come with?" I ask. They agree. We talk on and on as I shop, and Christina offers to help me carry the groceries back to the apartment.

"Thanks." I tell Christina as we put away the last grocery.

"No problem. Nicole!" She yells.

"Goodbye Untle Thor. I love you. Get better." We hear her say.

" I love you too Nicole." He says. I think about a little girl of our own, and smile.

"What about me?" Zeke says, with mock hurt.

"Bye Untle Zete. I love you."

"I love you too Nicole." Zeke says.

I can't help but laugh as she comes out from my bedroom with a mask on that Christina made her wear since she works in the infirmary and is all worried about germs and so on.

"What ya thinking Tris." Christina asks me.

"Nothing." I say gleaming.

"How was this morning?" She asks me.

"Fine actually. I didn't wake up to morning sickness this morning." I reply, loud enough for only her to hear.

"That's good. Have you told him yet?" I shake my head no, and she just sighs.

"Okay. I love you two, but we got to go see daddy." She says. Nicole follows her. "Say bye to Aunt Trissy."

"Bye Aunt Tritsy. Love you."

"Love you too Nicole. Say hi to daddy for me.." I yell after the two.

"Get Better Four!" she yells as she and Nicole let themselves out of the apartment. I walk into my bedroom to see Zeke and Four coloring. 'I have to send this to the girls' I think as I get my phone and snap a picture.

"Zeke, when I said watch him, I didn't mean babysit him and color." I joke around.

" It's not just any coloring book 's a mermaid, princess, and fairy coloring book." He says.

"Where'd you get it at?" I ask as I crawl onto the bed next to my husband.

"Uriah had it. I don't know why." he replies. He gives me his paper, and I'm surprised at how good it looks. Tobias finishes his as if they were twins, and gives it to me.

"What am I supposed to do? Grade them?" I ask staring at the boys. They both nod, and I have to hold back a laugh.

"Well, you guys both did good, so I give you two both an A." I say, and pat them on the head.

Zeke laughs like a girl and says in his girliest voice, "Well, I'm going to give it to my mommy." At that, Tobias laughs a little, though it looks like pain.

"I'm going to go. Get better." Zeke says as he gets up.

"Aren't you going to take your coloring book and crayons?" I ask him.

"Nah. Leave it here for another time. You guys have fun." He replies.

"Bye. Thanks Zeke again!" I say as I hear the door open.

"No Problem!" He replies, and I hear the door shut.

 **Review Please! I love suggestions and constructive criticism and ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Right after Zeke leaves, Tobias falls asleep. I decide to start cleaning. I text Christina to see what cleaning products I can and can't use to harm the baby.

 **Christina:** _Most Cleaning products are safe to use. Only suggestions are to wear rubber gloves, and don't mix cleaning products like bleach and ammonia. Make sure to have a fan on or window open to have moving air. Don't use oven cleaner. Text me if you have any other questions._

With that in mind I start to pick up the apartment. Thirty minutes later, most everything is back where it belongs and I turn on the fan. I start in the living room by dusting the furniture, and wiping down everything with Clorox wipes. Next, I move to the kitchen. I clean the fridge out, and wipe it down before putting everything back in. I wipe down all the major appliances, and the countertops and sink. I hear movement, then retching. I take my gloves off and run into the bathroom. There, Tobias is throwing up. I rub circular motions on his back with my hands. After he is done, he flushes the toilet and put the toilet seat down. He leans back, and his head rests on my chest. I stroke his hair, and we sit there for a while. I finally help him up, and let him rinse out his mouth. He crawls back into bed.

"Do you need anything?" I ask him.

"Can I have something to eat?" He asks. I nod, and head into the kitchen. I grab him a ginger ale and a banana. Plain simple foods to help settle his stomach. I sit on the bed and hand him the banana. He eats it slowly, and I give him the ginger ale. He sets it on the dresser besides him.

"Can I have the remote?" He asks. I walk up to the TV, and grab the remote to hand it to him.

"I'm going to go finish what I was doing. I love you." I tell him.

"Love you too." He says before his focus goes to the TV. I walk back into the kitchen and puts my gloves back on. I'm missing something. Music! I grab my phone and go to my playlist.

Divergent

Two and a half hours later, the kitchen floor is mopped, the surfaces are wiped down, the bathroom is cleaned, minus the shower and toilet, but everything that I could clean in the apartment is disinfected including all of the Christmas decorations. My bedroom will have to wait until Tobias isn't sick, and I will probably have to disinfect everything after he is done sick, but oh well. Exhausted, I walk to my bedroom and look inside to check on him. Tobias is asleep, and he looks so vulnerable. He is sweating, and has no covers on him, only sleeping in boxers. I walk into the livingroom where the tower fan. I unplug it, and carry it into my bedroom. I put it on his side, so it blows across him and plug in. I leave, and shut the door, leaving it cracked just a little. I collapse on the couch myself, and fall into a deep sleep.

Divergent

Four's POV

I wake up feeling better than I have been. I look at the alarm clock and it's 6 o'clock. I feel fine, and I stretch. My muscles don't feel stiff like they were before I went to sleep. In fact, I still have a sore throat and I'm congested, but other than that I don't feel like I'm going to die or throw up. I also have the urge to go run a marathon. But I know Tris would kill me if I did. And I'm starving. As on cue, Tris walks in.

"You look happy." She tells me.

"I feel great!" I say loudly. She comes over, and places her hand on my forehead.

"Are you hungry?" She asks. I nod, and she heads out of the bedroom. I throw on sweatpants, then follow her, and on the counter are two bowls of chicken noodle soup.

"You are the best!" I yell. I sit at the counter, and grab a bowl. I remember not to eat too fast, but it tastes so good I want to scarf it down. I get another bowl full, and then scarf that down. Feeling full, surprisingly, I sit and wait for Tris to finish her second bowl.

"What?" I ask as she stares at me.

She must be thinking, because she snaps out of thought. "What?" She asks.

"Why were you staring at me?" I question her. "Let me guess, I'm so handsome that you got lost with me in your thoughts."

"No, I mean you are handsome" She pauses, "but I wonder what you were sick with. It must have started last night because at supper you were quiet and barely ate anything. Then, you went to bed complaining about how it was hot and your head hurt. So, I turned on the air, and you were still sweating. I wasn't thinking." Tris says.

"You didn't know sweetie." I reassure her.

"I'm just surprised you didn't wake up in the middle of the night to get medicine or throw up."

"When I was sick, I recall sleeping mostly when I was sick. I wasn't one of those kids that was sick and couldn't sleep and was bored all day. My body just shut down and slept." I reply.

"I was one of those kids that was bored all day." Tris says.

"Doesn't surprise me." I mumble under my breath. She goes to playfully punch my arm, but it ends up hurting. "Oww!" I yell as I rub my arm. She leans on my shoulder, and I kiss her forehead.

"I love you Mrs. Eaton."

"I love you too Mr. Eaton." Tris says.

"I love you three."

"I love you Four." Tris says.

"I know." I say.

It takes her a minute to register the joke. "Oh. I see what you did there." Tris says.

Divergent

Tris and I lie in bed.

"I can't believe that Christmas is in less than one week." Tris yawns. "It all seemed like a blur."

"Well, you did a great job decorating."

"Thanks." She says.

"So, are you done shopping?" I ask her.

"Yes." She replies.

"All of my shopping is done too." I state proudly. "I think I went overboard on Nicole though."

"Your her Godfather. It's alright for you to go overboard. Tobias, I have a question."

"Yes my love?"

"Okay, so we've been married for three years now. What would be the best Christmas present ever?"

"A baby."I reply quietly. I see her bite back a smile, and she leans up to kiss me.

"Goodnight. I love you Tobias James Eaton" She says, then rolls onto her favorite side, the left.

"Goodnight. I love you too Beatrice Louise Eaton." And I too, roll onto my left, spooning Tris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Divergent book series and characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

 **Tris's POV**

I sneak out of bed to throw up. I turn on the shower to cover up the sound as I throw up. After I'm done, I quickly rinse my mouth, brush my hair, and strip down and step into the shower. I put a generous amount of body wash on a poof, and then scrub my body. Tobias's hand grabs the body poof from my hands.

"Good morning." I say as Tobias washes my back, and neck.

"Good morning." he says. I step under the water, and rinse. After I step out from under the shower head, Tobias puts a generous amount of shampoo on the top of my head. He starts at the roots like I taught him, and massages his way down to the ends. Then he goes up to my scalp, and start rubbing in circular rotations. He lifts up hair about every twenty seconds to get all of my scalp. After two minutes, I reach back and turn the water down to lukewarm, and step under the water. I rinse my hair until I hear squeaking. I then step out from under the shower head and apply conditioner from the middle of my hair to the ends. I let it sit while I wash Tobias's back, and switch him spots before I turn the water down even more, to where it's cold and rinse my hair. I turn the water up, and then step out of the shower. I grab a towel, and dry my body. Then I grab my special hair towel, and start patting my hair to dry it. Grabbing one of my many special brushes, the Wet Brush, I brush through my hair to get out any knots. I clean up, and then put on my robe and walk out of the bathroom into my bedroom. At least the morning sickness came later in the morning, it's already 8. A set of strong arm wraps around me, and I lean back as kisses are laid on the back of my neck. I laugh, and then turn around.

"You know how beautiful you are?" He asks.

"Who are you talking to?" I say as I lean up to kiss him. My arms wrap around his neck, and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him, and we kiss, hungrily. I laugh as he pushes me lightly on the bed, enclosing me under him. He reaches down to untie my robe, when my phone goes off and stops him. He groans, and I laugh.

"Five minutes! I just want five minutes!" He yells sarcastically. He gets up off of me and throws on boxers, a pair of jeans with a gray t shirt, and grabs a pair of socks and walks out of the room. I answer the phone.

"Hello."

"You guys coming to breakfast?" Christina says.

"Yes. Four might kill you though when he figures out who called."

"Why?" She asks.

"Well" I pause, "We were going to mess around a little." I hear a grunt from Will.

"Eww! TMI, TMI!" She says and takes a breath."We'll, uh we'll see you when you get here." She stutters, then hangs up. I burst out laughing as I throw on undergarments. I throw on one of my shirts Christina got me, that says only ICE ICE. I wonder if anyone will realize. I slip on a pair of jeans, and then put on my brow suede boots. I grab my phone and walk out of my bedroom.

"Who was that?" Four asks me.

"Christina." I reply, grabbing my jacket. "I'm pretty sure Will knows your pain. He grunted." Four laughs and follows me as I open the door.

DIVERGENT

I tell Tobias to go ahead as I make a detour to the pit on the way, and I look over at the edge at the frozen water. Today marks five years ago, the end of the two year war that killed many innocent people. It was the worst Christmas ever. Anyone associated with the war plans, like Max, Eric, and Jeannie, were executed, and others who joined forces are in jail. A few lone tears drop onto the snow. My parents, dead. Al, killed himself right here. Another Divergent, Candor boy named Bobby. Edith Prior. Edward, I wasn't too worried about but it still hurt. Fernando. Norton. Robert Black. Tori. All dead, and tons more innocent also dead. I was so excited about having a baby that I forgot about my mom and dad. My parents weren't there for my wedding. My mom wasn't there to help me plan it. My dad wasn't there to walk me down the aisle, but instead Will did. I feel arms wrap around my waist, and Tobias puts his head in the crook of my neck. Little did I know I was sobbing. Damn hormones I think. I feel some tears on my neck. I turn around, and wrap my arms around Tobias neck. He moves his head back to the crook of my neck, and I put my face on his chest and we cry about all lost. After what seems like hours, Tobias kisses my forehead, and wipes away my tears.

"Hey." He says so softly my knees feel like jelly. I'm so glad he still has that effect on me, and to be honest he probably always will. "You got to stop crying my Ninja. It hurts me." **(NCIS reference-nickname belongs to CBS)**

"I love you Four." I say.

"I love you too Six." He says. "Let's go get some food." We link fingers and head towards the cafeteria.

DIVERGENT

Nausea hits me as we walk to the Cafeteria. As soon as we get there, I see Christina, and I walk over to her.

"Nausea." I say.

"I'll get you food." She whispers. I sit down and wish I had a pair of sunglasses. The light is killing my head.

She comes back with chocolate milk, toast with cinnamon and butter, yogurt, and eggs. "Thanks." I whisper.

"No problem." She replies. Tobias sits in between me and Zeke. I take a bite of my toast, and chew slowly. Uriah and Marlene show up, and Uriah is grinning.

"Where've you two been?" Zeke asks.

"Nowhere." Marlene responds quickly.

Uriah tries to change the subject. "Hey where's my favorite niece?"

"She is staying with your mother tonight." Will says.

"Why? Planning stuff tonight." Zeke says winking at Will.

"No. Your mom just wanted to do some "girly" stuff with her and this gives Christina time to wrap presents without Nicole in her hair." Will says.

"She's probably going to let her play with Uriah's old girl stuff and dress up in his dresses." Zeke says.

"Yeah. Have you seen all of little Uriah's dresses and princess dolls? Zeke and Hana showed me a while ago." Tobias says.

"Not true!" Uriah yells.

"Yeah right." Christina and I say.

"I believe Zeke and Four," Shauna says. "Marlene I feel bad for you. You have to deal with Princess Mariah."

"You have no idea." Marlene murmurs. We all break out laughing, even Marlene. Uriah pouts a little before glaring at us all.

"How about Candor and Dauntless my place at 6?" Uriah says, definitely trying to change the subject now.

"I'll be there." Lynn says.

"Us too." Zeke and Shauna says. These two really need to get married already, and so do Uriah and Marlene.

"We're in." Christina replies.

"Four, Tris?" Marlene asks.

"You know my answer." I remark.

"Yes?" Uriah asks.

"No, it's no Uriah." I say with sarcasm.

"Oh come on!" he pleads.

"Uriah, bro. She said that with sarcasm, meaning she and Four are coming. God bro." Lynn says. Uriah storms off towards the food line, and Marlene laughs.

"He's on his period. The tampon is too far up." She says, and we all laugh.

"I heard that!" Uriah yells.

"It's all right Princess! Pull the tampon down if you are in discomfort!" Christina yells at him. A few minutes later he comes back with food, enough for both him and Marlene. They sit in their normal spots, by Will, Christina, and Lynn and across from Shauna and Zeke.

Christina gets up. "I got to go to work. My shift starts in 15 minutes." We all say goodbye, then have small talk. At some point Four takes up our trays, and I lay my head down on the table, blocking out all light.

"You okay?" Someone says, rubbing circles on my back.

"Not really. I think I need to go see Christina."

"Why honey?" Four asks.

"I'm pretty sure I have a Migraine."

"Okay. Let's get you home then." Four says. "Were leaving. See you tonight." he says. The moment I look up my head throbs even more. Light sensitivity.

Reveiws please. Suggestions for Candor or Dauntless. Would be appreactiated


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

"Can we just go home?" I ask Tobias as we get halfway to the infirmary.

"If that is what you want." he says, then heads towards our apartment.

"I don't deserve you." I say.

"No, I don't deserve you." He says. In a few minutes we are in the apartment.

"Migraine?" He asks as he sets me down.

"I haven't had one in awhile. I'm pretty sure this is a migraine." I reply.

"Go get in the tub. I'll get your stuff." He says. I agree, and walk towards the master bathroom. I turn on the vanity lights, and keep the main lights off. I start the water, warm. I put some Stress and Tension salts in the bath, and then some bubble bath. I strip down and step into the water. A few minutes later Tobias comes in with a ice pack and a cup of tea. I gratefully take the ice pack, and tea.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to go make the bed. Holler if you need anything."

"Ok thanks babe." I murmur while taking a sip of the tea. He leaves, and I close my eyes, putting the ice pack on top of my forehead and eyes.

DIVERGENT

For the most part my migraine has gone done from intense to throbbing pain. I've finished my tea, and my icepack isn't cold anymore. I drain the water, and get out of the tub. I wrap a towel around me, and walk into my bedroom. It's nice and cool, and the bed is made. Tobias walks in, and smiles a sympathetic smile at me.

"Lay down on your stomach on the towel." He says as he takes the ice pack and cup of tea and puts it on the dresser.

I do, and he pushes a button on his phone, and my migraine playlist is on. He gets on top of me, and puts some massage oils on his hands. He starts at my shoulders, rubbing away all the knots and tension. I sigh a sigh of content. Next, he moves down to my back, and massages all the knots and tension away. After awhile when I feel like I'm about to fall asleep, he gets off of me. He hands me one of his t-shirts, and I throw it on quickly as he takes the towel off the bed. I crawl under the comforter, and Tobias ups the air conditioner to hi cool, and turns off the lamp. He kisses my forehead, and I close my eyes, falling into a deep sleep thanks to the greatest husband ever.

DIVERGENT

I wake up with a boost of energy, and no migraine. I get up, slowly, not wanting to push my luck and exit my bedroom.

"Tobias!" No answer. "I can get my cleaning done." I think as I walk over to the fridge to get a drink of water. As I close the fridge, I notice the note on the dry erase board that had my to do list on it.

 _I am at Zeke and Shauna's right now. I did all the cleaning on your list to your standards. I also cleaned the bathroom. I left the bedroom for you to clean since you were sleeping. I'll be back by one. Love, Four._

My husband can be such a geek at times. I look at the clock on the fridge, and it is infact 12:58. I laugh to myself, he was wrong. Anyway, I grab my cleaning supplies and head into the bedroom. I just wipe down the handles on the dressers, closet, and nightstands. Then I wipe down the surfaces, and the lamps. The tv is dusted, and I can wash the sheets and stuff tomorrow. I put the cleaning supplies away, and erase his note. Just as I start make me a PB and banana sandwich, Tobias walks in the door.

"How are you feeling sleepy head." Tobias questions me.

"Fine thank you very much. I just woke up, actually. Thanks for cleaning." I reply as I take a bite into my sandwich.

"I haven't cleaned in forever. You, usually clean. I owed you."

"Well, you didn't have to but thank you." I say in between bites. Tobias walks over to the sofa and turns on the tv, and after I finish my sandwich I join him. We settle for a movie, and Tobias grabs a blanket and we cuddle.

DIVERGENT

Christina comes over and steals me at five.

"Chris are you trying to make a death list with Four?" I question her as we walk down the hallway.

"Nope." She replies. " Wait. Why would I have a death list?"

"It's hard to explain. Nothing really."

"Anyway, we are doing your hair and makeup."

"Great." I mumble under my breath. "So, did you wrap all your presents?"

"Yes. Will was called in for work so he should be here by 6:30."

"Why was he called in?" I ask as Christina unlocks her apartment door.

"He wouldn't tell me."

"Why wouldn't they call Four?"

"Well maybe because your husband works overtime a lot, and Will doesn't because of me and Nicole."

"I don't have an outfit, Chris." I tell her.

"Au contraire." She says, and leads me to her room. On the bed lays an outfit. A pair of black spandex, black sequined leggings, a skirt, a undershirt tank top, a black sleeveless shirt, and a leather jacket, a pair of black heels with bows, and a new pair of black lace bra and underwear.

"Please tell me you didn't buy any of this." I ask her.

"No, I kinda went into your closet while you were asleep. I only supplied the leggings and the bra and underwear set. Most of the clothes that I seen in your closet still had tags on them Tris!" I just shrug it off, and grab all the clothes.

"Help yourself to any perfume or deodorant!" She yells after me as I trudge towards the bathroom.

I slip on the clothes, and it isn't bad at all. It's pretty comfortable and stylish. I spritz of some of her Victoria Secret Love me perfume on, and use her spray on deodorant. I open the door and she is dressed in a dress with leggings, a leather jacket, and heels. She probably has a tank top and spandex under her outfit to be safe.

"Hair first." She says. She brings out a hair curling device, and plugs it in to warm up. I read it, and it says, Conair Infiniti Curl Pro Secret. The device starts beeping, and she does her magic. In the ending, I have a beautiful head of long, golden blonde curls. Next, she gets her makeup out, and just puts thick black eyeliner on with mascara and gold eyeshadow.

"I'm so jealous of your skin and eyelashes!" She squeals.

"Why?"

"Well, have you noticed your skin? It's from the pregnancy. Also, you've always had long eyelashes."

"Thanks?" I state, more of in question form. I walk into the bedroom as Christina braids her hair and puts it into a bun and applies makeup. I look at the clock and it's 7.

"Shouldn't Will be here?" I ask Christina.

"Yeah. Maybe he called or something. Check my phone it's on the dresser." I walk over to her phone, and unlock her phone, her daughter's birthday.

"He texted saying he is going to meet you at the Cafeteria." I yell at her.

"Well, I'm done. We may leave now." She says. I grab my phone, and follow her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Divergent characters and series belong to Veronica Roth. Don't worry Veronica if I forget to state it every chapter, but most of this is my ideas. Just not your characters or series. Thanks!**

 **Tris POV**

We walk down the hall, and enter the cafeteria doors. There, at our table is Will, Tobias, Nicole, Hana, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn.

"Where's Uriah and Marlene?" I ask as we stop at the table.

"Mommy!" Nicole yells, and runs over to Chris. She jumps up, and latches onto Christina.

"Who knows with them two." Zeke says. "For all I know they could be jumping on the bed." He says.

"I want to jump on a bed." Nicole says. We all laugh at her statement, and Christina walks over to where Shauna and Zeke are.

"Hit uncle Zeke." Shauna and Christina coach her. They all hit him at the same time and all you see is his head jerk forward and the smack of the contact.

"Oww! I meant jumping up and down on their feet, like little kids." He whines.

"Yeah right Ezekiel Daniel Pedrad." Hana says. My phone goes off, and I answer it, because it's Uriah.

"Where are you?" I ask him.

"Marlene is in labor." he says.

"What?! She's not even pregnant!" I scream into the phone.

"She has what is called a cryptic pregnancy." He says.

"Okay. We're coming." I say into the phone. "Guys, I hate to say this but Marlene is in labor." Everyone shuts up, and stops what they are doing.

"What?!" Lynn yells out breaking the silence.

"She has a cryptic pregnancy whatever that means." I say.

"That means that she showed no signs of being pregnant, like she had her period, and her body was telling her she wasn't pregnant when she was." Chris says. Everyone gets up, and we all rush towards the infirmary. When we get there, Christina asks the front nurse what room she is in. She tells us, and we walk towards her room. inside, we here Marlene screaming at Uriah.

"After this you are never touching me again!" She screams. The boys look scared, and us girls don't really care. The screams continue for a good forty minutes along with counting before we hear a scream from a baby. I hear crying from Marlene, and reassuring voices from the nurses. The nurses exit, and say we can go in. Marlene is holding a baby wrapped in a white blanket, and Uriah is sitting beside her, leaning over and looking at their baby.

 **Marlene's POV**

I'm in so much pain right now that it hurts to move. At first I thought I was just experiencing pre period cramps but they started to last longer and then stop at a certain time, and where a certain time apart. Suddenly, I feel like I have to go to the bathroom. "Uriah!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "I need to get to the infirmary now." He comes in, and picks me up, and runs over to the front door. I close my eyes, trying to bear with the pain. I open my eyes to to look at the person who's talking to me. "Follow me." she says. When we get into an examination room, she asks me, "What's going on?"

"I'm having really bad pains in my stomach. Like, I have to go to the bathroom, but way worse. It's like cramps."

"Okay, how long are the cramps and from on a scale of 1-10 what is your pain one being none at all and ten being the worse?" The nurse asks me.

"I don't know. They are horrible, they go on for a while, and quit the start back up. My body, tenses up."

"Have you had any periods lately."

"They've been normal."

"Weight gain."

"Tons." I say, before realizing what she's hinting to. "Am I pregnant?"

"From what you are telling me I'm pretty sure you are about to give birth. This is called a cryptic pregnancy, where your body tells you that you aren't pregnant when you are. For example, you have periods. I'm going to get an Ultrasound machine real quick." and the nurse leaves. She comes back with the machine, and tells me to lift up my shirt. I slip my shirt up and she puts gel on my stomach. She doesn't have to move around much before we hear a heartbeat and see our baby.

"That's your baby. I'm going to take you to a delivery room and have you put on a nightgown and get settled into a bed." She hands me a towel to wipe off the gel and I do, and throw it away in the trash can and follow her. She leads us to an empty room and has me change into the gown. I come out of the bathroom, and slip into the bed.

"I'm going to see how dilated you are."

She slips on gloves and sticks her fingers up my cervix. I look at Uriah, who looks as confused and scared as I am. I feel slight pain, but keep a strong face for Uriah.

"You are 8 centimeters dilated. I'm going to let you dilate a little more and let you get situated before we start pushing." Then she leaves. Uriah steps out and makes some phone calls. He comes back in, and I bite back on my pillow from the pain.

DIVERGENT

I'm screaming in pain as I push a baby through my Vagina. "After this you are never touching me again!" I scream at Uriah and squeeze his hand as I push for ten counts. For forty eight long dreadful minutes, I push and go through hell. Suddenly, I hear a scream and I'm told to stop pushing and relax.

"Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" The nurse asks Uriah. I look over and he nods. I watch as he cuts the cord of my baby, and I kinda loose .

"It's a boy." The nurse says. I look at my baby as they carry him away and clean him up.

"Is he alright?" I cry.

"Have you drank alcohol or smoked the past nine months?" The nurse asks.

"I don't drink or smoke." I say. It's true.

"Then there should be nothing wrong with your baby." The nurse says. After what seems like forever my baby boy is cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket, and handed to me.

"He is perfectly healthy. He has his dad's eye shape, my blue eyes and his father's nose. His face shape is just like his father's from the baby pictures I've seen thanks to Hana. He has the same cheeks as his dad did, and he has my ears. He has eyelashes and his father's eyebrows.

"He's perfect." I say and plant a kiss on his forehead. I look up and Uriah looks scared to touch me. "You can touch me you know. I was just in pain I still love you." I say. He kisses my lips and then looks at our baby.

"Mommy and I love you." He says. Just then the door opens and in comes the crew. Zeke and Shauna, Four, holding Nicole, Tris, Will and Christina, Lynn, and Hana.

"Surprise." I say. "Guess there's no Candor or Dauntless tonight."

 **What do ya think? Little twist huh? Review please! I love suggestions and constructive criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I wake up, and look around. I'm still in Tobias's arms.

"Hello sleepyhead. Did you have a good nap?" Tobias asks me.

"I just had the weirdest dream." I tell him.

"What was it?" He asks, intrigued.

"Well, Christina came and got me so we could get ready for Candor or Dauntless. After we got done, we went to meet everyone in the Cafeteria. Anyway, I got a call from Uriah saying that Marlene was giving birth. Long story short, we went, and Marlene had a baby boy. That's when I woke up."

Tobias, who finds this interesting, laughs. "That's interesting."

"Shut up." I moan as I sit up and slap his arm. "What time is it?"

"6:57." he replies.

"What time do I fall asleep?" I ask as I get up and stretch.

"Three something. I think." He replies. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for tonight ok?"

"Ok." he replies. I walk towards the bathroom. 15 minutes later I step out, and go into the bedroom. It's 7:12. I throw on a layered black outfit, and walk out of my bedroom. Tobias sits at the island, with his jacket on.

"Mac and Cheese with hot dogs." He says, knowing it's one of my favorite suppers.

"You are AMAZING." I say as I sit down beside him. I take a bite, and practically inhale the mac and cheese.

"Tris, you know you have to breath right." Tobias says.

"I fam." I mumble through a mouthful of mac and cheese.

"Uh huh." He says, taking a bite of his food.

"So delicious." I say as I take another bite. It's 7:48 when we are done eating and washing the dishes.

"We better go." he remarks as I dry the last dish and try to put it away, but Tobias does because of his height.

"Thanks Bigfoot." I mumble under my breath.

"You're very welcome my _little_ angel." he says with the same sarcastic tone in his voice that I had.

"Let's go." I say, and he shuts off the lights before we leave the apartment, heading for Uriah and Marlene's place. We bump into Will and Christina.

"Race?" Christina and I say. We all start running, and as soon as Tobias and Will are running in front of us, we stop. When we get to Uriah's, all the way across the compound, they are sweating.

"You two.." Will says.

"Suck." Tobias says.

"Why?" Christina pushes.

"You both know." They say practically in unison. To get to Uriah and Marlene you have to go up the winding paths, that just get higher and higher, and they pass the chasm. As soon as we knock Marlene answers the door.

"Come in." She says. I look around for a baby, and I'm relieved when I see no baby boy. We sit in the already formed circle, Four beside Zeke, me beside him, and Christina beside Lynn and Will beside Chris.

"I will go first." Uriah says, his words not slurred yet. "Tris Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." I reply.

"Do an impression of your husband's best friend." He says. I look over at Zeke.

"Hey what's up bro." I say in a voice that is as close as I can to Zeke's. "Hey Uriah, Shut the hell up. Pansycake is never coming back. So could you please give it a break for God Damn sakes." Everyone cracks up, and Zeke and Uriah are confused.

"I don't sound like that." Zeke says.

"I disagree." Shauna says. That earns her a poke in the side, and she screams before hitting him in the back of the head.

"Wait. I got this one for you Zeke." I say. "Damn that hurt." Zeke even laughs that time.

"Okay, Lynn Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor." She says.

"What's your favorite thing you have ever done to any of your siblings?" I ask her. I hear Shauna grunt.

"She's done tons of bad things to me." Shauna says.

"My favorite I have to say was when Shauna got her first period when she was 13. I was 11, but pretty smart and wicked for my age. I had convinced her that she was dying, because she was in so much pain and bleeding. I made her lie down, and made a special concoction that my "friends mom" gave me the recipe for. She drank it, and puked her guts out. We promised each other not to tell Mom until we knew she was dying for sure. Mom thought she was just sick. After the week was over, I told her I talked my "friends mom" who was a doctor at the time, and told her that she got better, and wasn't going to die. The next time she got her period, she almost flipped. That's when mom made me stop." Lynn is laughing so hard she's crying. Zeke is trying so hard not to laugh as Shauna buries her face on his shoulder. Uriah and Marlene are in giggles, and Christina and Four are shaking their heads laughing a little.

"Why does that not surprise?" Four says. Will and I kinda sit there, not knowing how to react.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Was Nicole an "accident"?"

"Yes."

"Totally his fault." Christina says.

"And that is why you always use protection kids." Zeke says, and everyone except for Lynn ends up laughing.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless, duh."

"Okay. I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover." Uriah grins, and helps her up, and they go into the bedroom.

"Don't look in the mirror!" Uriah scolds Shauna.

"This is going to be great." Zeke says. Twenty minutes later she comes out with teased hair, white face, bright red lipstick, horrible cat eyes, and bright red cheeks.

"How do I look? Jack ass over here wouldn't let me look in the mirror."

"Great." All the men say at the same time except for Uriah, who is grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"You look perfect. It suits you." Lynn says, and that's when Shauna is bolting towards the mirror.

"Uriah!" She yells. "Candor or Dauntless?"

 **OK in the next few chapters you will all be getting what you've been waiting for. SORRY it's short but I thought it was a good place to leave off... CLIFFHANGER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uriah's POV**

"Dauntless because I'm not a pansy cake." I yell.

"Fun." She says, and comes out a few minutes with her face cleaned. "Come on Uriah." We disappear again back to the bedroom.

"Don't be pulling shit!" Zeke yells. "She's mine!"

"I wouldn't date this princess in a million years!" I yell back.

"What are you talking about Uriah!" Christina yells. "You're the Princess, she should be the one not wanting to date the princess!"

"Marlene!" Shauna yells. "Come here." Marlene walks in the bedroom, and Shauna gets into action.

"Okay, you dare is that you're coming out of the closet, and you have to find a gay guy, and take him to your mom while you're in some of Marlene's clothes. Trust me, we'll make you gay." Marlene smirks, and goes to her dresser. She picks out some black spandex from her drawer, and picks a shirt from my dresser.

"Put these on." She says, and throws the clothes to me, and then they turn they backs so I can change. I put on the tight spandex, and then put on my shirt. I look in the mirror on the wall and groan.

"What's going on in there?!" Lynn yells.

"Oh nothing." Marlene yells.

"I'm done." I tell the girls. They turn around, and try not to die of laughter.

"Okay. Put these on, while Marlene and I do your hair and makeup." I grunt, and sit on the bed. Marlene leaves the room, and comes back with her supplies.

Marlene works on my hair, spiking it to the side. Shauna is applying foundation, and doing something to my eyebrows. After what seems like hours of torture, I'm done. I look in the mirror, and groan.

"You could seriously pull of the gay guy look." Marlene says.

"Shut up Mar." I say, and she holds a hand to her heart, with a mock hurt expression.

"Marlene, your job when we get to Hana's is to bawl."

"I'm dead." I say as I open the door.

"About time." Zeke says, and looks at me for a second, then whips his head back.

"What the hell?" Tris says.

"I knew my little brother was always gay. He just needed some coaxing to come out of the closet." Zeke

"Shut up Zeke."

"He's just telling the truth. We've been betting for a while that Marlene was just a cover up." Four says, backing Zeke up. "Haven't we."

"Yep."

"I knew Pansycake was a gay word and that's why you used it." Will says. "I mean, no guys except for you here has used that word."

"His dare gets better." Shauna says. "He has to find a gay guy here in Dauntless and take him to your mom while Marlene cries."

"That is my evil sister." Lynn says.

"Oh how you are going to get attacked verbally by your mother." Christina says.

"And physically. She can smack hard." I moan. "Let's get this over with."

"I'm going to go to record all of it for evidence." Shauna says. "Lynn come on you're coming too."

"Okay." Lynn says, getting up.

"Before we leave, Four man Candor or Dauntless." I ask him.

"Candor."

"If you had to trade girlfriends with someone, who would you choose in this room?"

"It'll never happen because number one my ass would be beaten by both Tris and Zeke, and number two I love Tris too much and Zeke loves Shauna too much also, and I wouldn't do that to Zeke. But I would have to choose Shauna."

"Aww thanks Four." Shauna says.

"That's my smart husband." Tris says. Then we head for the door to seal my "fate" as Marlene calls this stupid dare. Little did Marlene or anyone know that she was going to get proposed to, except for Shauna.

 **Four's POV**

"Christina Candor or Dauntless." I ask Chris.

"Dauntless even though you're dares are usually scary." She says.

"Have Tris to take you to the darkest, scariest place she knows of in Dauntless." I state. "Seriously?" She moans.

"Come on wimpette." Tris says, getting up, and walking towards the door. "We'll be back in a little while." I spring into action.

"I know exactly where Tris is going to take her. I know a shortcut that she doesn't know about. They are going to have to go down the dark halls and scare themselves more before they get there. If we leave now, we can get there and when they get there, jump out and scare them." I say.

"You're growing up son." Zeke says.

"Thanks Dad." I say sarcastically.

"This is going to be great." Will says.

"What's going on with you and Christina? You guys haven't touched all night." Zeke asks Will as we head for the door.

"I don't know. She's usually always touchy, so I don't know." Will replies.

 **Uriah's POV**

It took forever, but we found a gay guy, and as soon as we left Marlene starts to cry and puts on a show.

"How could you do this to me?!" She sobs.

We find a gay guy in the Pit, and I talk to him about how I needed to tell my mom and wanted him to come with me. He agreed, and when we got to my mother's, she must have known it was a joke for some reason, because she kept her cool and didn't smack me. At the ending, Lynn does me a favor.

"Okay dude. He's not gay, this was just a dare." Lynn clarifies. He leaves silently.

"Thanks Lynn."

"No problem princess." She says. I get down on one knee, and Shauna hands me the box that she's been holding for me.

"Marlene, will you marry me?" I say as I open the box.

"Of course!" She yells, and cries for real this time. I slip the ring on her finger, and then get up and she hugs and kisses me.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too. Let me tell you though that was the most nervous time I've ever had." I say, and everyone laughs.

 **Four's POV**

We are at the spot in less than 10 minutes, and it will at least be a minum of 5 minutes maybe ten before Tris and Christina get here. We hide, and wait.

 **Christina's POV**

"We've been walking forever." I whine.

"We're almost there. If you get scared just hold my hand." Tris says. After hearing a sound, I grab her hand.

"Better Princess?" She asks.

"Better." I reply. "Are you sure there's no shortcut."

"Not that I know of." She remarks.

"So, the point of this is to walk down these halls, and scare yourself until you get there, and scare yourself even more?"

"Basically."

"Oh great." I mumble under my breath. We walk in silence, and I flip out when a moth comes at me and lands on me.

"Get it off! Get it off!" I scream, moving and swatting.

"It's off." Tris laughs.

 **Will's POV**

We hear Chrisitna scream "Get it off! Get it off!" and start laughing lightly.

"She'e encountered a moth." I say.

"They aren't far." Four says.

 **Tris's POV**

To be honest I'm scaring myself as we go on.

"It's not so bad." Christina says as we are a few feet away from the scary place.

"I'm guessing they want us to walk through it, and come back." I say. We walk, and we hear a sound.

"Come on." I say, and we press on. Suddenly, three figures jump out at us.

"Aggghhh!" We scream, and we hear laughter.

"Pregnant woman here!" I yell, and suddenly freeze.

"Wait. What?" Four says.

"Surprise." I say.

"No. What did you just yell." Four asks.

"Pregnant woman here. Four, you are going to be a father." Suddenly I'm being picked up.

"I love you." He says.

"We love you too." I say, and everyone there congratulates us.

"Have fun with the mood swings." Will says, and Christina smacks him.

"My son is finally a man." Zeke says.

 **There Tris told him, and Uriah proposed to Marlene. Happy? Reviews and suggestions and constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading and supporting Sick? I love you al ~Fourtris2002**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

OMG I just spilled the secret! I was gonna tell him Christmas as the ultimate present, but oh well. He's excited enough, and it should last the

"It's about time." Christina states excitedly.

"What?" Zeke asks.

"I've known that Tris was pregnant." Chris says. "Girl code, just like you guys have your guy code."

"How far along?" Four asks me.

"2 months Christmas Day." I say. "If you stupid boys wouldn't have come you would have been told then."

"Oh well." Zeke says, and hugs me.

"Okay, we have a question." Four says pointing between him and Zeke.

"For whom?" Christina asks.

"You." Zeke says.

"Why haven't you been touching WIll?" Four asks her.

She breaks out laughing. "I never thought about it. I don't know, it's not that we're fighting or anything I just haven't thought about it." She walks over to Will and snuggles into Will's side.

"I'm going to need my brave husband to walk me back." She says, and Will laughs as he puts an arm around her back.

"Escort me Mr. Eaton." I whisper in Four's ear.

"Of course Mrs. Eaton." He replies in my ear, and I link my arm to his.

"What about me?" Zeke says.

"Come on." I say, and let him link his arm on my other arm.

"Wonder how it's going with Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah." Zeke states as we follow Will and Christina.

 **Four's POV**

I can't believe that Tris is pregnant… we're pregnant. It's like the second best thing that has happened to me since meeting Tris and marrying her, which beat getting away from my father and getting first in my class. I just am afraid that I'll turn into Marcus and mess the kid up. I won't worry in front of Tris right now, but it'll happen soon. Right now, I got to be happy and not go into denial. I will love this baby and Tris, and will do my best.

 **Zeke's POV**

We knock on Uriah's apartment, and to our surprise Lynn opens the door, and we all file in.

"We're engaged." Marlene says excitedly.

"We're pregnant." Tris says. The two girls scream and run at each other, hugging. We all congratulate either Four and Tris or Uriah and Marlene.

"Well, party's over." Uriah says, and everyone files out. Well, that was one eventful night. I can't wait for Christmas, when Shauna will open one of her gifts and there'll be a ring.

 **Will POV**

Christina and I get home, and we go straight to the bedroom after getting a drink.

"I can't wait to catch up on sleep." Christina says and changes into what she used to where before she had Nicole, a black tanktop and black short shorts. It's like she's embarrassed to be seen in that in front of Nicole.

"Babe, why don't you wear short shorts and tanktops any more to sleep?" I push.

"What are you talking about?" She says, grabbing the remote and collapsing on the bed.

"Ever since Nicole was born you stopped wearing your regular pajamas that you used to wear before nicola was born."

"I'm too old for them." She says.

"Yeah, because 21 is so old." I reply to her as I put on basketball shorts. "Tell me what's the real reason."

"Ever since Nicole was born..." Christina says, her voice quavering. "I'm fat!" She yells, and tears up.

"Hey, hey shh." I crawl over to her and wrap my arms around her before laying down with her in my arms and letting her put her head on my chest. "Don't you dare call yourself fat Christina Nicole Anderson."

"But I am." She sobs.

"No you're not. Where's the fat at huh?" She cries, and points to her thighs.

"I don't see fat." I reply, and move done to her thighs, and kiss them. "You're perfect just the way you are Chris."

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Chris. What do you want to watch Princess?" I ask her and she picks out a old tv show Friends, and I turn off the light before crawling in bed with her, and holding her in my arms, watching Friends.

 **Tris's POV**

When we get home, we're both exhausted. Even though Candor or Dauntless didn't last long, it was still fun to see everyone and hang out for a little. We'll have to hold it at our place soon. Tobias is silent for the rest of the way home, and I know something is wrong but I decide not to push too far.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"I have a headache." he replies. "But I'm so glad that we're pregnant." We get to the apartment and he tells me he's going to take a shower. I get changed into one of Tobias's shirts, and sit on the bed. Tobias comes out in a pair of boxers. I get up and grab my brush, and sit on the bed.

"Do you want to braid my hair?" I ask him. He nods, and takes the brush from my hand lightly. He undos the pony tail. He brushes my hair, and starts doing his favorite braid, the Four strand. He kisses my neck after finishing, and lays down.

"I'm tired." he says. I turn off the lamp, and crawl under the comforter. I lie on my side, and pretend to fall asleep. I hear Four crying, and I roll over.

"Going to tell me what's wrong now?" I ask him.

"What if I turn out like Marcus?" He cries out in pain. "What if I beat you and our child? What if I mess you two up?"

"Tobias James Eaton. You are not like Marcus at all. You are a kind, sweet loving man and I know you will not hurt either of us. You love us too much, to where Marcus didn't. Marcus is a bastard. I love you."

"Tris how do you know that?" Tobias croaks.

"The fact that you are worrying about becoming Marcus shows that you will not turn out like that. Do you really think you will?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't know." He says.

"Well, I don't think so either. Tobias James, I love you." I say, and I hold him in my arms, stroking his hair. I kiss his forehead, and he cries a little more.

"I need to show you something." Tobias says. I know that he will never ever end up like his father, but I slip out of bed and put on pants and a shirt, while Tobias does the same. We slip out of the apartment, and walk down the halls of Dauntless, and climb up the stairs and passages to the Fear Landscape room. Four does some work, and connects us to his landscape. I put the serum in Tobias neck, and he does the same to me. He attaches electrode, and then I close my eyes. I wake up, to being on top of a high building of course. I pull Tobias and we jump off, and we're at the next fear, confinement. Walls come crashing down on us, and we make ourselves smaller until the box of walls disappears. The next fear, I sit in the chair. _This is two fears combined into one. He's afraid of losing me and people he cares for and loves, and killing people, especially innocents._ Tobias shoots me, and I fall dead. His face looks frozen with fear, and I have to pull him along. Instead of Marcus standing there with a belt it's Tobias, and a little boy with me, and Marcus is standing behind him, making Four do this. _Becoming Marcus and scared of Marcus._

"This is for your own good." He says. I jump in front of the boy, assuming it's my son, and the fear landscape ends. Four is still Four, but a new Four. I walk beside Four, and let him cry even more.

"How long have you had these new fears?" I ask him.

"Not very long." He replies. I kiss him, and tell him everything will be alright.

"You're going to be a great dad Tobias James, don't you worry. I believe in you, and we love you."

"We love you too Tris, and you're going to be a great mom. And thanks for believing in me."

"That's what we're supposed to do, believe in each other." I say, and we stand there holding each other. "Besides, you make it worth it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Tris POV**

Tobias and I make it home and change back into our pajamas, I have Tobias lay down on a few towels so I don't get massage oils on the sheets. As soon as I put my hands on his back, I can feel a few of the muscles that are tight and tense.

"Honey. Relax please." I tell him as I climb on his back. I start by kissing each of the symbols, and tracing my fingers down his flames. He un-tenses immediately. I silently cry as I pour a quarter size amount of massage oil in my hands. I move my hands up and down his back, and rub lightly but firmly on the knot, while he lets out sighs of relief. After all the knots are gone, I get up and wash my hands. I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist, and his eyes meet mine in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It.. It kills me." I say, tears running down my cheek.

"What kills you?" Tobias asks me.

"Seeing you hurt." I say, and I wiggle out of his arms and walk over to my cabinet, and grab my acne wash, toner, and moisturizer. He leaves silently. I grab a washcloth from the drawer, and then wash my face, apply toner, and moisturizer. I walk out, and Tobias is not in the bedroom.

"Tobias?" I say.

"In here." He replies. I walk towards his voice, and find him on the couch, with two plates of Dauntless famous Chocolate cake. "Here." he says, handing me a plate. I take it, and sit on his lap. He leans down and captures my lips with his.

"I love you." I say, putting my forehead against his.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He says, a tear escaping.

"Me either." I say, and I get a piece of my cake, and grab it with my hands, and go to feed it to Tobias. He opens his mouth, but I smear it on his nose.

"You are paying for that." He says, and smears cake on my cheek. I laugh, and I decide to use my fork this time, and feed Tobias. He does the same, and I forget all my worries in the world, with the man of my life, on the couch.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER…..**

 **Tris's POV**

 **What has gone on for the past three months.**

 _Nicole turned Four April 15th, eighteen days ago._

 _Both Pedrad brothers are planning Weddings. Lynn is still the same._

 _Four, Christina, Zeke, and I are ready for the new initiates coming today, and my 5 month old baby is kicking butt inside._

 **Tris's** **POV**

I wake up, and Tobias is not in bed. I crawl out of the bed and walk out of the bedroom. The bathroom door is shut and I take the time to make coffee. I want coffee so bad, but Tobias won't let me near the hot, refreshing liquid. A pot is already made, and I take this as my chance to get a cup of the heavenly drink. I grab a cup, and then the handle of the pot, and pour the coffee in the cup. I go to take a sip of the coffee when his voice stops me.

"You're mom is so Dauntless." he says, placing a hand on my stomach. I feel the baby kick, and roll my eyes.

"You're kid wouldn't stop moving and kicking last night." I mumble as I take a sip of the coffee.

"So when it does something wrong or bad it's my kid?" He asks me.

"For now, yes." I say, and he takes the coffee away from me.

"Are your ready?" He asks me.

"Excited." I say as I head towards the bathroom to get a shower.

DIVERGENT

I wear a black tank top, a black t shirt, black yoga pants, my boots, and my black leather jacket. I pull my hair back into a ponytail, and skip the makeup. I'm lucky that I won't be zipping up my jacket, because I can't. We've decided that we are going to keep our relationship quiet and see how long it takes for the initiates to find out that we are a thing. We grab breakfast at the cafeteria, then we walk down to the net and wait for the initiates to come. Zeke and Four are messing around, while I watch.

"You think that you two would be mature enough. Zeke, do you know where Chris is?" I say in my instructor voice. They stop, for a split second, and stare at us like little boys caught in an act. Suddenly, all three of us burst out laughing.

"She's in the training room." Zeke replies.

We hear Lauren giving a speech, and we know that the initiates are here.

Suddenly, a blur of gray comes down. I look over at Tobias and smile. It's very rare that an Abnegation transfers, it's only happened 2 times, and it was when Tobias and I transfered. It's a girl, and as soon as she hits the net, she lets out a sigh of what. I'm assuming is relief. She is probably at least half a foot taller than me, her brown hair in bun, fuller than I was when I jumped 6 years ago, and I feel jealous. We offer her our hands, and she grabs for Four's. I already want to punch her, but I keep a straight face. I hate to admit, but she already belongs in Dauntless.

"Name?" He asks her.

"Erin." She says in a shy voice. I realize that I'm not going to have to worry about her.

"First jumper, Erin!" He yells. "Welcome to Dauntless." He says, and I smirk.

 _INFO: There are 24 initiates in all. 12 are Dauntless born, and the other 12 are transfers. Here are their names in Jumping order and then what they are._

 _Erin- Girl- Abnegation Transfer_

 _Donovan- Boy- Dauntless Born_

 _Maggie- Girl- Amity Transfer_

 _Emmett- Boy-Erudite Transfer_

 _Dwight- Boy-Dauntless Born_

 _Jamie-Girl- Dauntless Born_

 _Zane- Boy- Dauntless Born_

 _Tucker- Boy-Candor Transfer_

 _Tanner- Amity- Erudite Transfer_

 _AJ- Girl- Dauntless Born_

 _Lydia- Girl- Erudite Transfer_

 _Gina- Girl- Dauntless Born_

 _Jake-Boy- Candor Transfer_

 _Mike- Boy- Dauntless Born_

 _Taylor- Girl-Erudite Transfer_

 _Charlie- Girl-Dauntless Born_

 _Elizabeth- Girl-Amity Transfer_

 _Darcy- Girl- Candor Transfer_

 _Darlene- Girl- Dauntless Born_

 _Megan- Girl- Dauntless Born_

 _Curtis-Boy- Erudite Transfer_

 _Tim- Boy- Dauntless Born_

 _Felix- Boy- Dauntless Born_

 _Amberlyn- Girl- Candor Transfer_

"Dauntless born you're with Zeke and Christina. Transfers, with us." I yell. The Dauntless born file out with Zeke, and then Four starts talking.

"I'm Four and this is Six, and we will be your instructors for the next 3 and a half weeks. We will be showing you the compound today, then training you the remainder of your time here." He says walking backwards. Suddenly, laughter breaks out. Four stops, and I know exactly where this is going.

"What's so funny, Amberlyn, is it?" He says, his instructor voice becoming lower than usual.

"Nothing." She says. "I was just laughing because of your names. I mean, seriously why are your names numbers?" Amberlyn asks. She instantly reminds me of Christina. He walks towards her, and is mere inches away from her face."

"You two are Dauntless now. If I wanted to listen to Candor smart mouths I would've joined their faction." He spits out.

"I find him fun." Gina remarks sarcastically.

"Do you want to become factionless?" Four turns around and asks her harshly. She shakes her head no. "Then I suggest you two shut your mouth and keep your thoughts to yourself. As I was saying," He says, backing away from the girls and walks backwards. "Inside these doors, is the Chasm. Beyond that, is the Pit." No one laughs, and a sixth sense tells me that this amuses him. Four opens the door, and lets me go in, then the rest of the initiates.

"This is the chasm." Four says, leading us to the ledge. "A daredevil jump off this cliff will end in death. It has happened before and will happen again." Four says, and pauses, letting everyone look at the chasm.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy." I say. "Remember that." We lead them to the pit next.

"This is the center of life here at Dauntless. This is where you will get your supplies, shop, eat, and sleep." I tell them. We walk through the pit, and walk towards the hallway that leads us to the training room and Dormitory. We take them to the Dormitory first.

"You will sleep and keep your things in here while you grace us with your presence." Four says.

"Pick bunks! You have three minutes to pick a bed and meet us outside." I yell. While everyone enters the Dormitory and picks beds, Four and I wait outside.

"Right here is where we will start training tomorrow." I say after everyone is out, pointing to the door a few feet down. We lead them there, then step into the training room. They herd in, and observe the room.

"After lunch, you are given the rest of the day to adapt to your new faction, get to know it." Tobias tells them. "Be back at the dorms by 8 tonight to get your some basics, or be factionless!" He yells. All of the transfers wait for us to get out of the door.

"I see potential in this group." He says, his hand grazing my lower back as he reaches across the back of me to hold the door open. That contact alone makes me want to attack him. We lead them to the cafeteria, and we hope they aren't stupid enough to not know what to do as we leave them and go to the line. I grab two burgers, fries, a fruit cup, and a piece of cake, and head for the table. I see a few initiates looking at me and Tobias. Tanner reminds me of Al, and I have to swallow hard to keep the tears back. I sure hope history doesn't repeat itself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I see Erin staring at her burger like it's a disease.

"I'll be right back." I say. I get up and walk over to her table, and sit down.

"Put some of this on it." I say, motioning towards the ketchup.

"Okay?" She more of asks then says. She puts it on, and takes a bite.

"That's.. good." She says.

"Did you think it was going to kill you?" Amberlyn asks her.

"It's not her fault." Curtis says. "She's from Abnegation. They eat plain foods, because they think it's selfish to eat food with too much flavoring." He says.

"You can tell you're from Erudite." I say, remembering Will saying something like that too me the first time I had a hamburger.

"It's not his fault. He's from Erudite. They study all the time." Amberlyn shoots back at Curtis. I have to laugh, because it seems as though history is repeating itself. Amber and Curt, Christina and Will. And the only thing that I won't let happen is someone ending up like Al, and there is no way in hell that any of the initiates are getting my man, or my baby's daddy.

DIVERGENT

Tobias goes into work after lunch, and I go help Christina and Zeke organize necessities for tonight. I forget that I have a doctors appointment until a reminder pops up on my phone.

"I have to go." I tell them.

"Okay." They reply, and then I grab my phone, and walk to the infirmary.

"I have a doctor's appointment at 5:30 with Dr. Pedrad. Tris Eaton."

"Okay. She'll be right with you." She says. I sit in the waiting room, and wait for the nurse to call me.

"Tris Eaton." A nurse says, after what seems like an hour. "She'll be right with you." The nurse says after she puts me in the room. I sit in the chair, and get comfortable. The door finally opens, to reveal Hana.

"Ready to find out the gender?" She asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Where's Four?"

"He went into work, and I just didn't want to bother him." I tell her.

"Do you want to call him?" She asks me.

"It's fine." I lie.

"Lift up your shirt please." I lift up my shirt, and the door opens. Tobias walks in, and stands beside me.

"I thought you weren't coming." I tell him.

"How could I not come? I wasn't going to miss this for the world." He says.

"Who reminded you?" I question him.

"No one. You told me last week and it was on the calendar."

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Hana asks us.

"Yes." We both say at the same time. I lace my fingers with Four's and Hana puts on the gel, and starts rubbing it around. The sound of our baby's heartbeat fills the room.

"That's… amazing." Four says, looking at the screen.

"Are you ready for the gender?" She says, and we both nod. "It's a boy." She says, and points to the screen. I grin, and Tobias stares at screen in awe.

"You win." He says, and me and Hana break out laughing.

"Do you want pictures?" Hana asks me. I nod, and she prints them out. We thank her and leave. Four ends up not going back to work, but walking me down to the chasm. Being pregnant, I've become clumsier, and so far I've gained a total of 21 pounds. Hana said for my size I could gain anywhere from 25 to 40 pounds. When we get to our secret place, Tobias pulls me in his lap, and kisses me.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" He asks me when coming up for air.

"You got a kiss this morning." I say

"No I didn't. I got zilch."

"Did, you feel that?" I ask him.

"Feel what?" I grab his hand, and place it on my stomach.

"He is kicking hard." He says. I slide off his lap, and he pouts. "What was that for?"

"I'm too heavy." I reply.

"Please. You're not heavy." He says, arching his eyebrows up in a cute way I love.

"You can be such a weirdo sometimes."

"I know." He says, and pulls me into his lap. "But you love me."

"I hate to say it but I do." I reply. He shoots me a glare, and I lean my head on his shoulder. "I'm just joking. I love you. Anyway you wanna know a good thing?"

"Sure." He replies.

"At least none of the initiates have hit on you or shown interest yet."

"My heart only belongs to two people, my wife and son, so you two don't have to worry about me leaving you two."

"Maybe this year there will be no whores in this group." I say.

"It'll be great if there isn't, but if there is and they try anything, they're all yours." Four says.

"Duh." I say, rolling my eyes. Tobias's phone goes off, and he answers it.

"Hello." He says, and listens to whoever is on the other end. "Okay." He says, and his face is filled with confusion as he hangs up.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask him.

"My dad is dying." He says. I know that Tobias has hate for his dad but still loves him. That's the type of man he is. "I wanna go see him."

I nod, and he helps me up. I lace my fingers with his, and squeeze as we walk up the path to the pit. We head for the tracks, and wait for the next train.

"I'm going to call Christina." I tell him. I dial her number, and she answers quickly. "I need you to give necessities to my initiates at 8. Something has come up."

"Okay Tris. If you need anything else just call us." Chris says.

"Thank You." I say.

"You're welcome." She says and I hang up. The train comes, and Tobias hops on, then pulls me on.

DIVERGENT

 **Four's POV**

"How are you feeling?" Tris asks me as we enter the hospital.

"I don't know." I tell her. "I'm so confused. Tris. I don't know what to think. I mean, shouldn't I be crying? I mean, he's my father for gosh sakes. I know he's done horrible things to me, but he doesn't deserve to die. Apparently they've been trying to contact me for awhile. He has Cancer and it's getting him. They're saying he's not going to live much longer, and he wanted to see me." I say, putting my emotionless Four mask on.

"We're family of Marcus Eaton." I say to the nurse at the front desk.

"Room 23." She says. We walk to room 23, and see my mother sitting beside his bed. We slowly open the door, and he looks over at us.

"Tobias." he says weakly.

"Dad." I reply, my mask fading away.

"Tobias, I'm sorry. I'm not proud of who I was. I was messed up, and I screwed up and I was selfish. I'm sorry." My father says. "I beat you and your mother, the only family I had and I lost it."

"I can tell you all the messed up things you have done, dad. You bullied me because you wanted to make me tough, but you went overboard, and became reckless."

"I know." He says, his voice low.

"And I still hate you for it." I say.

"You should." He says. "I'm so sorry." he cries. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Dad. No matter what you did, you're still my father. Without you I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be building a family right now." We stare at each other, and the tears come.

"You're my father, and I love you." I say.

"Oh Tobias." My father says, taking a shaky breath. "I love you too." ( **ONE TREE HILL quotes/words between Tobias and Marcus)**

"Come here." My mom says, and Marcus scoots over. My mom climbs on the bed, and I follow her.

"I'm so sorry." My dad says, and he and my mom hug me. I feel more tears pool out, and I cry.

"I love you mom and dad." I say. I look out and Tris is tearing up. My father and mom kiss my head, and I feel the love that I was supposed to have at a young age. I cry harder, because my dad is dying, and won't have a chance to make up for his mistakes. We talk, and I tell him about everything going on that has or is going on in my life, and they listen to me, and I don't have to worry about being beaten.

 **OK not going to lie I cried writing this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Tris POV**

Watching Tobias, Marcus, and Evelyn actually being a family warms my heart so much, that I start tearing up. Gosh dang Hormones. I want to leave, but I have to be here for Tobias.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Evelyn says.

"I'm Beatrice, Tobias's wife. My parents were Andrew and Natalie Prior. You know me as Tris, or Six." I say.

"Oh my god! How long have you been married? I knew you looked familiar. I haven't seen you since the war, and you're hair was so short. You're hair looks pretty, though." She asks me. "Thanks." I laugh. "And I've been married to your son for three years."

"Well, I know it's late, but congratulations you two." Marcus says, and Evelyn agrees. We thank them, and after awhile Evelyn starts talking again.

"I'm sorry about your parents." She says.

"Thankyou." I say. "Well, you two are grandparents." I say, motioning towards my stomach.

"How far along?" Evelyn asks me.

"5 months. It's a boy."

"Congrats." Marcus says, and pats his son on the back lightly.

"My baby is having a baby." Evelyn coo's, and hugs him. "Come sit, Tris." She motions toward the chair that was holding her, and I walk over and sit, but not beforing getting a hug from Evelyn and Marcus.

"I know you probably hate me." Marcus says.

"It's not my place to judge." I say politely, sitting down, and giving him a smile. Before now, I would've attacked him, but now seeing him actually hurt by his actions, it astonishes me how someone can change so quickly. Still doesn't mean I feel hatred for what his father did, and how selfish his mom was by leaving him alone with his father.

"How long have you known you've been sick?" Tobias asks his father.

"It's been awhile. It got worse this last six months. I was trying to contact you to say sorry." he says, his head looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your messages." Tobias apologizes. Evelyn looks at her son, and ex husband, and she has the same look in her eyes that I have when I'm looking at Tobias and when he interacts with Nicole. That's when I see the ring on her finger. It's plain; simple but elegant, and gorgeous. It looks like my ring, but mine is a bit more complex looking.

"Tobias, we have to tell you something." Evelyn says. She must've seen me eye her ring. Here it goes, I think.

"We, got married, again." Marcus says. I see Tobias tense up, and I know he is going to come sit by me.

"That's… great." I say. Tobias crawls off the bed, and sits beside me, and grabs my hand in his.

"Congrats Mom and Dad." He says. "Mom, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Tobias asks Evelyn, she nods, and they leave.

"How has he been treating you?" Marcus asks me.

"He's been great, sir. He is loving, caring, kind, brave. He hasn't put any hands on me if that's what you're wanting to know."

Marcus breathes out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Because if not I was going to have to have a stern talk with him."

"No, he's great. He's going to be a great dad, and a great husband, friend, and uncle. The only thing that I have a concern about is he's worried about becoming you." I say.

"I figured. I'll talk to him." Marcus says. "It shouldn't happen to him. In fact, I never should have done it."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"My mother and I were beat when I was younger." He says. "I have PTSD."

"Oh." I say. "So that explains… Oh." I mumble.

"Yeah. I, should've gotten help a long time ago, like when I was young. My mother should've got me help when we left my father. Instead, have been getting help, for the past 7 years."

"Good for you. Why'd you go though?"

"Your father recommend it." Marcus says. "You're father was a good man."

"Thanks." I tell him.

"Anyway, Evelyn came back two years ago, and I fell in love with her again. She keeps me in order, and I just love her. I just wish we didn't have to all meet like this." Marcus says.

"Yeah." I say under my breath.

 **Four's POV**

"Do you love him? Has he hurt you?" I ask my mom as we get out in the hallway.

"Tobias, I love him yes. He has truly changed honey. And, he hasn't laid a hand on me in a bad way or hasn't hurt me at all." My mom says. I look in her eyes, and see it's the truth.

"Okay mom." I tell her, and she hugs me. Except, her hugging me is like Tris, except my mom is maybe two or three inches taller than Tris.

"He went to counseling after you left." She says. "Apparently he was beat when he was a child, and so was his mom, and he wasn't thinking, and did it to us. Trust me, I've gone to some counseling with him. He's truly sorry." My mom says, and tears are running down her face.

"He needed help a long time ago. He had PTSD, but he's mostly over it."

"Did he ever tell you about his childhood… like that?"

"No sweetie." She says.

"Mom, how long have you been with him?" I ask her.

"Two years." My mom replies.

"I'm glad he got help, and that you two are happy." I say. She nods, and we head back into the room.

"Tobias, can I talk to you, alone?" My dad asks me. Tris and my mom leave, and I stand by my father.

"Don't worry about turning into me." My father says.

"Okay?" I tell him.

"I have PTSD, probably like your mom told you already. You don't have any anger issues like me, do you?"

"No." I answer.

"What Tris is told me you are a great husband, uncle, friend, and you are going to be a great father."

"I try." I say.

"That's good. And if you do make any of my mistakes, I will have Tris beat your ass." My dad says.

"Don't worry, she will and can." I reply.

"All women do, but sometimes it takes a lot." My dad says. I really wish dad would've gotten help when he was younger, because something tells me he could've been a great dad, and I wish we would've meet up sooner to talk. This still doesn't mean I feel some hatred for him, or that I'm still afraid of him. But he's human and my father, and they make mistakes. His, just are bigger than others. Same with my mother.

 **I'm sorry but I had to come up with a background on why his father is how he is. It didn't seen right. Anyway, that's my update, and thanks my little fans! I love ya all. Review please! Every review usually makes my day. And just to let you know that Tris and Tobias still have hatred for him, and I always will. ;) 3 u all. Thanks again...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A little longer chapter I kinda owe this to you all.**

 **Christina's POV**

"About time for you to join us you two." Zeke says as the brunette named Elizabeth and a brown haired boy name Tucker walk in.

"Where were you two? You are fifteen minutes late. You are lucky Four and Six aren't here, or you would end up factionless." I tell them.

"We were, uhm," Elizabeth says.

"We were making out. Are you happy?" Tucker blurts out.

"Candor mouth huh." I ask, and Zeke laughs, knowing how much of a Candor mouth I can be myself.

"Don't worry guys. Since we don't' have you guys we'll be nicer, than usual." Zeke says.

"I called it!" Darcy yells.

"Called what?" Elizabeth asks, blushing.

"That you two were somewhere making out." Darcy replies. She's so straight forward, I wonder where she came from.

"How many of you are Candor? If so raise your hand." I yell out. Tucker, Amberlyn, Darcy, and Jake raise their hands.

"Ok, you go with Zeke." I say, and Zeke and that group leave.

"Where is Four and Six?" Emmett asks.

"They had something to go to. A instructors meeting for transfers." I lie. They gossip, and I go over to where Erin, the stiff is sitting.

"How is life on my old bed?" I ask her.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She says, looking up at me.

"When I was a transfer, I slept in the same bed." I explain to her. "May I sit down?"

"Of course.I have a question." She states.

"Shoot away, stiff." I tell her.

"Number one, I won't tell anyone what you tell me this is just in between me and you." She says.

"I trust you." I reassure her.

"Okay, with that being said, what faction did you instructors come from?"

"Since I trust you, I will tell you. Zeke, is dauntless born, I was from Candor, SIx and Four were both from Abnegation."

"Isn't transfers from Abnegation rare to Dauntless?"

"Correct. You make three transfers." I explain to her. We talk about why she moved from Abnegation, and why I moved from Candor.

"They're together aren't they?" She says.

"Who?"

"Four and Six."

"You're smart." I tell her.

"I got a result for Erudite." She says, and I laugh.

"Amity transfers!" Zeke yells, and Tanner, Maggie, and Elizabeth disappear with Zeke.

 **Tris** **POV**

We jump off the train, and walk towards the compound. Tobias and I put on our instructor masks.

"Who do I look?" Tobias asks me.

"Tough as nails." I tell him, walking up to him and fix his hair. "How do I look?".

"Do I look like I've been crying?" Four asks.

"You look tough as nails." I tell him as I walk over to him, and fix his hair, but I have to reach up on my tiptoes, and do you know how hard it is when you are 5'3 and your husband is 6 feet tall.

"Let's go scare some initiates." Four says, and I look around, before he leans down and kisses me.

"Thanks for coming with me." He says.

"No problem. That's what I'm for." I reply, as we pull apart, and Four puts on his instructor mask, and I work on putting mine on as we walk towards the dormitory, and it is as loud as can be in the dormitory.

"Quiet!" Four yells, and everyone shuts up and turns around.

"Where are Christina and Zeke?" I ask them.

"You just missed them." Elizabeth says.

"You all should get ready for bed. First day of training starts tomorrow, and be up and ready in the training room at 5." Moans and groans fill the room.

"Why so early?" Tanner asks.

"Because we said so." Four says. "A few rules before we leave."

"Number 1, no doing _it._ Number 2, don't kill each other, and Number 3, don't leave the compound without permission or supervision. I hope you all are smart enough to know the other basic rules that you should follow all the time." I say, acting like I'm talking to little children.

"You all apprehend?" Four asks, and they all agree.

"See you at five tomorrow. If you're late there will be punishments." Four says, and we leave.

DIVERGENT

We get home, and Tobias and I go straight to bed, knowing that we are going to have to get up by at least 4 to get ready ourselves and to get the training room set up.

"I love you." I say as Tobias turns out the lights. He crawls under the blankets, and spoons me.

"I love you too, Mrs. Eaton." He says against the back of my neck. "And you two little one." He says, and places his hand on my stomach. I place my hand on top, and lace them with his, and close my eyes to the sound of Tobias's even breaths

DIVERGENT

 **Tobias's POV**

I wake up to my phone's alarm, and let Tris sleep in as I get ready. I hop into the shower, and then dress in black jeans, a tight, black tshirt, and my black leather jacket on top of my shirt. I walk out of the bathroom to a tired Tris. I catch her off guard, and wrap my arms around her waist, and kiss her. She smiles after I'm done, and rolls her eyes playfully.

"Well that was definitely a start to a good morning." She says.

"I try to please." I state. She laughs my comment off and shuts the door behind, and I hear the water running. I look at the clock, and it's 4:15. I decide to go down to the dormitory for the first day and wake everyone up. I slip on socks and my boots, then head down to the dormitory. A few people are already stirring, as it seems. I turn on the light, and a few people groan, and squint.

"Come on! Get up or be factionless! Time waits on no one! You have 45 minutes to be ready and in the training room." I yell at them, and then leave. I walk down to the training room, and start setting up. A few minutes later, Tris walks in with a mug and a bottle of water. She smells the cup, and it must be coffee.

"I brought you this." She says, and gives me a glare kind of look before giving it to me.

"Don't be glaring at me. It takes two to tango Miss."

"Whatever." She says, and leans against the wall, and after finishing setting up I join her, drinking my coffee. At ten til, most of the initiates file in. At the last five minutes, everyone is here.

"I hope Christina and Zeke explained how all of this works." I mumble to her.

"I'll text her." She replies, and whips her phone out of her pocket, and types a message. In a few seconds, she tells me that Chris and Zeke did explain everything to them.

"Everyone shut up." Tris yells. God I love that woman so much.

"Right now we will be starting with fighting, then we will get a break at 7 for breakfast, then we will meet back here at 9 and train until 3 or whenever we dismiss you for the day."

"8 hours?" Tanner asks.

"Wanna make breakfast at 9, meet back at ten, and train until 6? Because that will be an even 12 hours if you want to go that way." I threaten, and he shuts up.

"Anyways." Tris says, walking towards the arena. "What Four was about to say was this is our plan for today. We are going to teach you the proper way to shoot a gun, and train for fights that we will have later on this week. But first, you all get to jog a mile for conditioning." I can feel the sentence laced with attitude. They don't complain, but instead follow me, as I take them outside. When I start jogging, they do, and I see Tris lie down on the mat. I can't help but smile inwardly. We jog around the whole compound, which is about a mile. When we get back, Tris is already up off the mat, and ready to go.

"How long did that take Six?" I ask my wife.

"That was 20 minutes rounded up. You all should be able to jog a mile from anywhere to 8 to 12 minutes by the time you are done here. But remember, that was a group. We will be watching individual times soon. Tomorrow you will start by jogging around the path we showed you by yourselves."

A few of the kids just laugh, knowing that will be easy, while a few others shudder at the thought of it.

"So I would start pushing yourselves to go faster." I add on, and they all put this into consideration.

"If you would please, let's start by going over some fighting techniques." On que, Zeke and Christina with their little group of Dauntless born barge through the doors.

"Just on time?" Chris asks us.

"Perfect." Tris says, and Christina turns to her group.

"Okay, just, you know blend into the group, and listen to what is going on. Or there will be running and other torturous things as a consequence." Everyone shuts up and pays attention.

"Zeke, you wanna come help me." I say, and he smirks.

We walk over to the arena, and I start talking about how to do certain techniques, and then we demonstrate them, putting them all together. Without killing each other, I flip him over and pin him down, and we are done. The Dauntless born leave, and we set everyone up at a punching bag. Everyone is doing better than you'd think. The only ones having troubles are Maggie and Cora, who are both in the same situation as Tris was, short, and Elizabeth who is just having troubles with her punching. I know Cora likes me, so I have Tris go over and help her. Maggie, must think I'm intimidating, which isn't a bad thing, so I walk over to Elizabeth.

"You're punches are wrong." I tell her. "You're strong, you just don't use all your muscles like you should. This is how you should be doing it." I show her where she should focus using her muscles and then remind her how to throw the punches that fit her needs.

"Thankyou." She says, and I nod my head. I decide that it would mean more if Tris helped her, so I walk by everyone and watch them, making sure that everyone is doing alright. I look at the clock, and it's already 6:45. I decide that before we quit, they all get to run for the rest of the time.

"Okay, everyone stop what you are doing." I tell them. Everyone stops, and turns to look at me.

"I want you to go jog or run for the rest of the time. After you are done, go to the cafeteria. Don't worry, you'll only be running or jogging four miles today." I say, deciding not to tell them that there will be consequences if they don't jog or run, and they all file out of the training room.

"Let's go to the control room." Tris says, probably to spy on the initiates. We walk to the control room, and I pull up the camera's of the compound. From what we are watching, the only one not running was Tanner. The ones literally running are Erin, Maggie, Darcy, Tucker, and Amberyn, while the others are at a jog, not too slow, but fast enough. Tanner, is walking, and I see Tris grin.

"What are we going to do?" She grins.

"I say we make them do Indian run." I say, and she smiles.

"They are going to hate us."

"Or Tanner." I reply.

"I know it's not fair to those people who are running and doing right, but they got to learn that they need to work together, as a team. Cheer people on, encourage them, which none of them are doing." Tris says, and I can't help but agree more.

I log in, and go over the cameras, until I get the ones of the outside Dauntless compound. Amberlyn, Darcy, Tucker, Cora, and Erin are running, and the others are jogging, not too slow, but not too slow either, just at the right pace, and Tanner is slacking of, walking.

"What's the consequence for this one?" I ask Tris.

"Do exactly what he's not doing. Except, he's making everyone do the Indian run." Tris says.

"They are going to hate us. Or Tanner." I say, and she laughs.

"Good. Life's not easy, and they have got to learn to become a team, work together, push each other, cheer each other on. And none of them are doing that."

"That is true Tris but it is only their second day here. But you can give them a speech or whatever if that pleases you." I say, and she just ignores me.

"Shut up and take me to the cafeteria to get the pregnant lady food before I eat you." She says.

"So threatening Six." I reply coldly as a Dauntless born passes us.

"Why thank you Four." She says and we walk towards the cafeteria.

 **I love the Indian run for some odd reason, and I hate running so Idk it works for me. Sorry if these have sucked a little I'm getting back on track I was kinda off for a little while. Thanks for supporting me 3 u all. ~Fourtris2002**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

 **Note: Indian run is where everyone lines up in single file line and you run in that line and the last person in the back has to sprint up to the front and you do that till everyone has sprinted up to the front. You can do it once, or twice, or however many times you like but that, for people who didn't know what that was, is the Indian run.**

 **Tris POV**

After making everyone run four miles, on top of the Indian run, everyone is dead, and useless to do any more training by 3, so we let everyone leave.

"I'm going to go into work for a while." Tobias says, and I frown.

"Okay sweetie." I tell him. He's being distance. Anyway, I leave him alone for now, and walk out the door. I find myself at Shauna's and knock. She answers, and motions for me to come in. Lynn is on the couch, crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Her boyfriend was killed, and so was Harisson, they were both killed." She says. "And she's pregnant."

"Oh my." I say, and I walk over to Lynn, and take her hand.

"I'm sorry." I tell her, and she nods.

"Thanks." She says, and she wipes her face on her sleeve.

"I have no idea how you are feeling, but I'm here for you Lynn. Both Four and I, and if you never need us, like now, you can call either one of us. No matter what time or when." I tell her. She thanks me again, and Shauna brings her a bottle of water.

"Sip it Lynn." Shauna commands her, and she does. I get a call from Zeke, and I answer it.

"Your husband needs you." He says. "Where are you?" He asks.  
"Your place." I reply.

"Okay, well I was just headed there, I'm like four minutes away. I'll take you to where he is." He then hangs up.

 **Tobias POV**

My world fell apart as soon as Tris left. My father was dead, my mom was in denial, and I was confused. I decided to punch the punching bag until the pain went away. I started off lightly at first, then flashbacks of my past came rushing at me.

 _My father and my mother talking to me when I was little, to put me to bed, tucking me in and kissing my forehead, then saying goodnight before leaving._

 _The first time my father beat me and my mother, after a stressful night, of course my mother taking the worst blows to protect me. I remember the yelling, the screaming, the tears and pain._

 _My mom threatened to leave him, and when she was gone he secretly beat me, but I never told my mother._

 _Being locked in the closet upstairs, dark, cold, small. Crying, screaming, but never let out until my mom let me out, which was when my mother found out about him still beating me, and leaving, without taking me, because she was afraid of Marcus, and didn't want me to be Factionless, to have a chance to have a life._

 _Crying myself to sleep at night after being beaten, sometimes starved, and being told to shut up by my father, missing my mother, hating her for leaving me with the horrible man._

 _Going to school to be made fun of, and wanting to make friends, to have_ _ **a**_ _friend._

 _Being told I was worthless, a mistake, and wishing I was dead by my father._

 _Being older, and being able to defend myself more._

 _The time I thought about running away and never looking back ever again. The time I thought about killing myself, but that would be too self indulgent._

 _The look my father gave me at the choosing ceremony when I chose Dauntless._

 _Meeting my best friend Zeke and Shauna, and making more friends._

 _How free and safe I felt when I got to Dauntless, made friends, and became stronger._

 _Getting my own apartment, life, job._

 _See the blur of gray fly down and land in the net, holding her tiny hand, pulling her out of the net._

 _Meeting Tris. Dating Tris. Moving in with Tris. Marrying Tris. Building a life with Tris._

 _Great friends and family._

 _The talk with my parents._

 _My father dying, and somewhat feeling a weight lifted off my shoulder. Selfish._

"Tobias stop it before I knock you the fuck out!" Zeke says, grabbing my hands.

"I'm a coward. My father died and I'm glad." I say, looking at my knuckles, bleeding. "You stay here, I'm going to get your wife." And with that he leaves. I let myself be a coward, and punch the punching bag even more.

 **Tris POV**

The door opens, to reveal Zeke. His face is filled with so much concern, causing my mind to go into overdrive.

"Let's go." he says, and I walk over to door, and close it behind us.

"Where is he?" I ask him.

"The training room." We walk quickly towards the training room, and what I see kills me. Tobias is punching the punching bag, drenched in sweat, and his knuckles covered in blood. Zeke runs over to him, and pries him away from the bag, and sets him by the wall, and Tobias slides down. I walk over, and sit next to him.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"My father died and I'm glad. I'm such a coward." He says, and I can't help but cry. I bring his head over to my chest, and stroke his head as he cries.

"Shh. It's alright. Shh." I cry. Zeke helps me up, and then helps Tobias up, and we take him to the apartment. I unlock the door, and head for the bathroom. I grab the rubbing alcohol, and wash my hands. After cleaning his hands, and applying neosporin, and wrapping his hands. After a while, I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my abdomen, that brings me down to my knees. Tobias is off of the couch before I can say oww. I clutch my stomach, and bend over every time there is pain. This can't be happening, I can't have a miscarriage.

"We have to go to the hospital." I say. Tobias scoops me up, and they practically run to the infirmary with me. We get there, and Hana sees me.

"Sharp pain, stomach." I tell her, and she motions for Tobias to put me in a wheelchair, and she pushes me away. We get into an empty room, and she tells me to put on the nightgown, and lay on the bed. I do as commanded, and then she comes back in. She does a pelvic exam and then does an ultrasound. I hear the heartbeat of my baby boy, and my heart rate goes up.

"Calm down, Tris. Relax." She tells me. "He's looks perfectly fine, but I'm prescribing bed rest."

"Thank god." I say, and she leaves. I put my hand on my stomach, and start talking.

"Don't do that again." I tell my baby. "You scared mommy and daddy and Uncle Zeke." Tobias and Zeke walk in, and Tobias has been crying again.

"Hey, it's alright, we're alright." I tell him. "I'm just going to be bored as hell from now on because of this kid."

"Bedrest?" Zeke asks, and I nod.

"It's all my fault." Tobias says, and leaves.

"Zeke!" I yell and he runs after him. Hana comes back in, and says I can leave. I get changed, and she tells me what pain killers I can take, I leave. I walk back to my apartment, and go to my bed, crying as I do. Could this day get any worse for anyone. First Harrison and Lynn's boyfriend, Lynn is pregnant and the dad is dead, then Marcus, Tobias almost breaks his hands, and I almost miscarry. I think about a quote that I've seen on an old rerun TV show, One Tree Hill.

" _Grief is like the ocean. It's deep, dark, and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night. Quiet. Persistent. Unfair. Diminished by time, faith and love." Isn't that the truth._ I think as I clutch Tobias's pillow for dear life, and cry into it. I fall asleep after crying until my eyes can't make no more tears, breathing in Tobias scent, calming to me. I dream about a perfect world, and I know it's not true, it could never be, there would always be a flaw. But, this life that I'm living right now, the life I've lead, is great, and I wouldn't imagine changing any of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris POV**

Tobias doesn't come home, so I call Christina.

"Hey Tris, where are you? Supper's going on right now."

"It's already that time?" I ask her.

"It's 7." She says, and I frown. Zeke must have Tobias, so he should be fine.

" I'm at home. By myself. Me and Tobias are… I don't know it's complicated."

"Well come down here and eat than I have ice cream at home. I'll bring it and come over."

"Okay." I tell her, and hang up. I see that I have a voicemail, so I open it.

 _Hello Tris this is Hana. I've gone over your ultrasound pictures and it seems that you have been diagnosed with placenta previa. I want to set up an appointment soon to talk about this. For now, take it easy, and try to rest as much as possible. You can go to work, just don't get your heart rate up to much and don't be too active. Thanks._

I research my condition, and just shake my head. This can't be happening, not with everything that's already going mind is flying at the speed of light as I head down to the cafeteria, and see Zeke.

"Where is he?" I ask him.

"He left to do something." He says, and I hope to dear god that he's okay. I grab a tray of food, and sit down. I try to be involved in the small talk, but it doesn't work, and I end up just eating and heading back home. A few minutes later the door opens and shuts, and Christina walks into my room and hands me pint size container of cookies and cream ice cream with a spoon.

"Thanks." I tell her, and she sits on my bed.

"So talk." She states.

"Well," I say, taking a bite of my ice cream. "Four's father died, and he was off all today, but I didn't know that his father had died. Being stupid, instead of asking him what was wrong, I left him alone and he almost freaking broke his hand."

"Tris, wherever this is going it's not your fault." She reassures me.

"No wait, there's more." I say, not at all knowing about Tobias having flashbacks. "So, we cleaned his wounds, and then I felt sharp pains in my abdomin. Him and Zeke took me to the infirmary, thinking I'm having a miscarriage. Turns out it was due to all the stress, you know. And then Four blamed himself and left, with Zeke chasing after him. And the best part of it all is that I have bedrest now, and that Four hasn't come home, but I'm guessing that Zeke has him."

"Oh Tris." She says, hugging me. "I'm sorry."

"I just," I say, choking up. "want him to know that it's not his fault and that I love him and that he will be a great dad and I'm here for him no matter what."

"It'll be alright. I'm sure he knows that." Chris says.

"Yeah." I say. "So, what do you want to do?"

"We are going to do some shopping." She says.

"Chris, I can't."

"Tris sweetie, we are doing it online, meaning we are going to look at all the shops and right what you want to get from each." She says, and grabs for the notebook on my dresser, and two pens. We search online for two hours, and end up with two whole pages full of stuff.

"This kid is going to be spoiled." Chris says.

"Anyway, uhm I'm just going to tell you now but you and Zeke are the godparents."

"OMG!" Christina yells, and hugs me. Suddenly, the door opens, and I look at the time. It's 9:34.

"Babe?" Tobias asks.

"That's my que to go. Call me if you need anything." Chris walks out quietly.

"Four." I hear her say.

"Chris." He replies, and I hear the door close. I pretend to be asleep as he walks in.

"I know you are awake. But you don't have to talk to me. I just want to know a few things." He pauses, and pushes on.

"Do you love me and or forgive me?" He asks, and I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Of course I love you you big dork." I reply flipping over. "And I forgive you. I'm here if you need me, that's what I'm here for."

"I know," he says. "and I love you for it."

" Have you had food?" I ask Tobias, and he shakes his head no.

"You go take a shower, and I'll make you food." I tell him, and he nods, grabbing sweatpants and heading for the shower. I get up, and head for the kitchen. I make two turkey sandwiches for him and some chips before heading back to bed. Tobias comes out of the shower, and heads into the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later, with his plate and a bottle of water.

"Thanks." He says, and sits on the bed. I steal a few chips, and he just wraps his arm around my back, pulling me to him.

"Tobias." I whisper softly yawning. "I just wanted to let you know that none of today was your fault, and that you are a good husband, friend, uncle, godparent, and you're going to be a excellent father." He goes to open his mouth to retort, but shuts it before he messes up. I decided to tell him about my condition.

"I need to tell you something serious. I have a condition called placenta previa." I explain to him what it is, and he closes his eyes.

"We'll get through it." He says. "Kid, you need to stop hurting your mother."

"Harrison and Lynn's boyfriend were killed today." I tell him. He just sighs.

"So that was why Lauren called and asked me if you or I, or both of us, were interested in working as leader. I told her to give us some time to think about it."

"If we do, we get a bigger apartment." I say, and he considers this.

"But still if only one of us did it we'd still get a leader apartment." He says.

"True."

"I think that I'd enjoy it." I say. "Working as a leader."

"I think I'm going to stay at my job. I like training and scaring initiates and working in the control room."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow then, and I'll set up an appointment with Hana for the end of the week." I tell him, looking into his dark blue eyes. He sets his plate on the nightstand, and turns off the light. I turn to my left, and he turns to his right.

"Goodnight I love you." Tobias says.

"You too." I reply, and close my eyes.

 **Eventful week, I promise to update sooner this time, and I kinda ran out of an idea to start this chapter. But don't worry, I have an idea to continue this story now. Anyway, placenta previa is a medical condition involving the baby, so that's basically all you need to know. Sorry again, and I love you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Zeke's POV**

I'm woken up by the smell of pure deliciousness. I get up, and walk into the kitchen, where Shauna stands over the stove in my shirt making chocolate chip pancakes. On the counters sits bacon, eggs, and doughnuts.

"Happy birthday Ezekiel Pedrad." She says as I come up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I don't deserve you." I tell her.

"Just sit down dorkus." She tells me. She makes me a plate, and brings it to me. I dig in, and she sits down across from me, taking her bites slowly.

"This is great." I tell her.

"I aim to please. Besides, today is all about you." Shauna says.

DIVERGENT

 **Tris's POV**

My phone goes off, and I decide that it's time to get up. I roll out of bed, and look at the time.

"Hello." I say into the phone, and an instructor voice answers me.

"Hey it's time for you to wake up Little Miss Sunshine." Tobias says, then hangs up. After I slip on my outfit, pull my hair into a messy bun, put on intimidating makeup, put on my boots, eat and brush my teeth, it's already 9. I walk down to the training room, and open the door. Everyone is at a punching bag, which I assume is there chance to warm up and get ready before the fights. Tobias leans on the wall, watching everyone. I walk over to the chalk board, and decide to be annoying. I drag my nails down the chalkboard, and everyone stops. Four turns to the sound, and grabs a knife and throws it. It hits the chalkboard, and sticks. I grin at him, and he returns a wink.

"Well, who's ready to fight?" I ask, and a few of the kids grin. I reach for the knife, but Tobias walks behind me, and reaches for it.

"God I hate being short." I mumble. Being 5'3, you are under estimated. Life sucks when your husband is 9 inches taller than you, and all of your friends are taller than you also.

"First up is Tanner and Curtis. Your opponents are up here on this board. The rules are, fight till someone concedes."

 _The fights are as followed:_

 _Tanner vs Curtis_

 _Taylor vs Darcy_

 _Maggie vs Cora_

 _Elizabeth vs Emmett_

 _Amberlyn vs Erin_

 _Tucker vs Jake_

Tanner and Curtis stepped up into the arena. I watched for awhile, Tanner not wanting to throw any punches, and Curtis throwing most of the punches, but Tanner blocking them. I got bored, and decided to go talk to Lauren as she walked in.

"Hey I heard your offer." I tell her.

"Uhm, yeah." She says, watching the fights. I turn around, and Tanner knees Curtis where the sun don't shine, and Curtis falls down to the ground. That is when Tanner pins Curtis down. Curtis goes to kick Tanner and flip him over, but Tanner knees him again, then a pressure point that knocks him out cold. I turn back to Lauren.

"I'll take the job, after initiation is done." I tell her, and she sighs a sigh of relief.

"Four I take is no." She says. I give her a small smile and nod.

"I'm offering to Zeke now." She tells me. "I think having a man will help." She says, and I laugh.

"Don't get your hopes up." I tell her, and she rolls her eyes. Next fight is Taylor and Darcy, and this one should be a good one. I drag Lauren over to the chairs. She sits, and the fight starts, as Tanner drags Curtis to the infirmary.

Taylor and Darcy are both feisty. Darcy, decides to not throw the first punch, so Taylor does, and it gets Darcy square in the jaw. Darcy, turning bright red, decides to lunge at Taylor as she looks away at the slightest sound.

"That was a dumb move on the brunette's part." Lauren says, and I nod.

"Taylor."

Darcy and Taylor both start throwing punches at each other. Jake wolf whistles, and Four gives him the look and he shuts up instantly. Darcy is now at the bottom, and Taylor has pinned her arms down. Darcy, the smarter one in this fight, kicks her in the back, and rolls over on top of Taylor. I'm not saying that Taylor wasn't strong; she was, but she wasn't paying attention to her opponent. Then the real cat fight starts. The slaps start, both hitting each other whenever they could. Finally, Taylor bit Darcy, and Darcy cried out in pain. Darcy grabbed Taylor's hair, and pulled as hard as she could. Taylor took her chance, and kneed Darcy in the gut, which caused Darcy to roll over onto her back, but Darcy wasn't done. This was going to be a none or all fight, and I could tell. Darcy quickly got up, and started kicking Taylor in the side. She rolled over, and then popped up also. The two go around the rink, both staring at each other intensely, there fists made and in the defensive position. Taylor, runs around Darcy, and headlocks her. She squeezes, and brings Darcy to the floor with her. She puts her legs around Darcy, and then puts Darcy on her stomach, pulling up Darcy's head while in the headlock.

"I give up!" Darcy yells, and Taylor lets up. I look at the time, and it took 13 minutes for that fight.

"Darcy had her for a while to." I explain.

"Taylor!" I yell at her as Darcy runs up behind her and jumps on her back. Jake and Four instantly are at their sides, pulling them apart.

"Are you crazy?" Taylor yells at Darcy. "The fight's over."

"I know. I was just trying to get a piggy bank from my best friend." She says, and I can't help but sigh a breath of relief.

"Well, number one warn me next time, and number two don't do that right after we just fought, in fact, whenever I'm done fighting at all. My adrenaline is still pumping. And finally, I love you too bae, so get on." Jake and Four let go of them, and Darcy jumps on Taylor. Those two are so confusing. They had convinced me that they weren't friends and that were seriously fighting. Oh well, Dauntless people are weird, so they'll fit in. I step out to go set an appointment up at the infirmary, and to check on Curtis. I pass Tanner on the way back, and he just looks down.

"Tanner. If you feel bad about what you did, it's alright. You did what you had to do." I tell him, and he nods as he passes me.

I make it to the infirmary, and first check in at the maternity ward.

"I'm here to set up an appointment with Dr. Pedrad." I tell Shauna, and she types away.

"Yes ma'am. Your name?" She asks looking up, and I laugh.

"I got this." She says. "It's been a morning, a hard one at that without coffee." She says.

"I know the feeling. It'll get better." I reassure her. Shauna and I have been planning tonight for three weeks now.

"You know, I just realized that Me, Marlene, Christina, and Hana all work here."

"Oh my Shauna. I love you." I say, and she types away.

"She's open Friday at 5:15. I have a note from her right here, and that's when she wants to do it."

"Okay. Thanks, Shauna. Try not to go crazy, and I'll see you tonight." I tell her. I walk towards the main part of the infirmary, and see Curtis on a cot. He looks fine.

"How is he?" I ask.

"He's fine. No harm, just has to wake up." The nurse says, then I thank her and leave.

When I get back, Erin and Amberlyn are just stepping up into the rink. This is the fight that I've been wanting to watch all day. I look at the board, and the names circled are Tanner, Taylor, Cora, Emmett. I walk over to the spot where Tobias is on the wall, and stand beside him.

"I set up an appointment." I whisper to him, and he nods. The fight starts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Two brunettes circle the arena, both their arms up in defense. I see Amberlyn wink at Four, and it takes all of my willpower not to stomp my butt over there and stop the fights and beat up Amberlyn myself; and not to kiss Four to tell them he's mine. I show no emotion, just roll my eyes as the initiates "ooh" and talk and sneak looks at Four.

"Shut up gossip girls and watch the fight." Four says, and they all quiet down, turning their attention to the arena. Amberlyn takes the first swing at Erin, but she quickly maneuvers herself to duck the punch. She grabs Amberlyn's arm, and twists it behind her back. Amberlyn brings her knee up, and kicks Erin in the leg. Erin lets go of her arm, and moves out of the way quickly as Amberlyn goes for a punch. Erin takes her leg, and sweeps her feet from underneath her. She quickly jumps down on top of Amberlyn, and holds her down. Amberlyn tries to move, but Erin has her down. After Amberlyn shimmies around and squirms, she finally stops.

"I give up!" She yells. Erin rolls off of her, and helps Amberlyn get up.

"Good fight." They both tell each other. Curtis walks in, and walks silently over to the group of initiates. I go to circle, Erin's name, but Four grabs the chalk from my hand, and reaches above me and circles her name. I look up, and he smirks down at me.

"Last fight, Jake and Tucker!" I yell. I walk over to the chairs, and put one in front of me, then sit down in one and prop my feet up. Four stands next to me.

"Bet 15 points that Tucker will win." I say.

"Bet 15 points that Jake will win." Four says.

"Fine." I say. My phone goes off, and I get it out of my pocket. It's Lauren.

"Hey." I say into the phone.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to come choose an apartment?" She says.

"Sure. I will call you when we're done with training today." I tell her.

"Okay. Bye, Tris."

"Bye Lauren." I say into the phone, and I end the call. I don't pay attention to the fight, but instead place my hand on my stomach as he kicks. I look up at Four, and he stares at the arena. I suddenly get the urge to call Christina. I get up, and walk out of the training room.

"Chris" I say into the phone as she answers.

"Tris. What ya doing?" She asks me.

"I was wondering if we could dye my hair brown."

"Okay? When and why are you asking me this?"

"Since when, since I was looking at past pictures of my last night, my hair before it turned blonde. And, I want you to help me."

"Okay. Meet me at the pit. I'm ditching Zeke. He can deal with the knife throwing, since I suck at it." She says.

"I'll see you soon." I say. I text Four, telling him that something came up and I'll be back after lunch. I walk towards the pit, and Chris is standing there. She runs up to me, and crushes me in a hug, and then undoes my bun, letting my hair down.

"I have the perfect color for you." She says, and she drags me to a beauty store. She grabs new makeup, shampoo and conditioners, and hair stuff.

"Consider this part of my early gift for your birthday." She says.

"But my birthday is in two months." I tell her.

"I know. That's why I said, part of." She replies, taking it up to the counter.

"Don't you mean all of my gift." I tell her.

"Nope." She answers. I just roll my eyes, and she pays, then we walk out of the store. She us to her apartment.

"We're going to have to look at those pictures of yours soon." Chris says.

"Okay." I smile. "I also have some of Four."

"I have some of Will. We are totally going to have to get together and have a girl's night, just the two of us."

"That sounds fun. Especially after this baby is born." I tell her.

"Speaking of baby, what is it?" She asks.

"A boy." I tell her, and she cringes.

"I owe Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, and Will 15 points each." She whines.

"That means that you, Shauna, Marlene, owe each of them 45 points." I laugh. She has me sit down at the table.

"Now, I am going to go over terms and conditions." She says. "I'm not at fault if this doesn't look as great as you thought. Also, your hair may never be the exact same color blonde it was."

"That's fine, the exact same color part. I never really liked being a blonde." I tell her.

"Okay. Are you ready to see a transformation?" She says. I nod, and she puts a cape on me, and turns on fans. She puts on gloves, and puts activator in the bottle, and then the color, and shakes it up. Then, she starts at my scalp, and works the dye down to my roots, making sure to get every square inch of my long hair.

"This hair dye takes 30 minutes to set in." She tells me. "Also, would you like me to dye your eyebrows?"

"Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead." I tell her. She puts the remaining dye on her finger tips, and rubs it on my eyebrows, and wipes off excess.

"This is going to be a long 30 minutes." I tell her.

"Oh, honey. Beauty takes time." She says, and I roll my eyes.

"So, why did you buy me that makeup?" I ask her.

"New hair, new style." She says. She takes the gloves off, and gets into the bag, pulling out all the makeup she got for me. Then, she heads towards her room, and comes back with an outfit.

"I never got to wear this when I was pregnant with Nicole." It's an adorable a black white striped maxi skirt with a black tank top.

"Oh my god it's so cute!" I tell her. "So, what's it doing?"

"Happy early birthday." She says. I want to hit her right now.

"I also have some more that is totally your style, and I don't like them, or they didn't fit." She says, and goes back to her room, and comes back with bags.

"I was going to give it to you soon." She says. I open the bags, and there are tons of outfits, and makeup and shoes.

"Chris!" I yell at her. "You did not just give me all of this."

"Okay, calm down. I know it's a lot but I swear I was going thru my stuff and found all of this. I didn't buy any of it."

"At some point you did!" I tell her.

"Tris, just take it. Will won't let me buy anymore until I got rid of some of it." She says. Knowing that I wasn't going to win this war, I decide to enjoy all of this.

"I'm not going to lie, this is actually all cute. And, I will take it." I say, and Christina claps.

"Finally. Tris acting like a girly girl."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I ask her.

"You know what it means." Christina says.

"Benjarmin Andrew Tobias Eaton!" I yell out suddenly.

"What the poptarts and cornbread?" Christina asks me.

"I found the perfect name!" I yell. "He was kicking me so hard, that I just came up with that name." I explain.

"God, kid your mom is weird." Christina says to my son. "Bate."

"Bate?" I ask her.

"Benjarmin Andrew Tobias Eaton." She says. I ignore her, and keep looking in the bag.

"After I'm done with you, and you go back to training, Four isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Yeah, because that's what we need in front of our initiates."

"I promised Erin not to tell anyone, but she already guessed that you two were a thing."

"Okay, I guess I'm going to let you do your magic than." I tell her. 25 minutes later, she is blow drying my hair.

"Can I look know?" I ask her.

"Yes." She answers. I open my eyes, and look in the mirror.

"I love it." I squeal.

"I do too!" Christina yells.

DIVERGENT

I walk into the training room, and some of the girls start whispering. Christina does works, as she has dyed and curled my hair, done my makeup and nails, and dressed me up.

I walk up next to Four, who is watching them throw knifes. He looks over, and takes a second look.

"Tris?" He asks.

"No, dufus it's Princess Sparkles" I say sarcastically.

"You, look hot." He says, blowing our cover. His arms wrap around my waist, and pulls me closer. He places a hand on my stomach.

"You just blew our cover." I whisper to him.

"I don't care at this point." He replies. He leans down, and kisses me.

"You two a thing?" Darcy asks. _Candors_.

"Yes. Husband and wife actually." Four announces proudly.

"I knew it." Erin brags.

"Okay, it's about time for Lunch. We'll see you all half an hour after lunch ends." Four says. Everyone sets the knives down, and then leaves.

"I have an idea on a name." I say. "I was at Chris's when I thought of this name. Anyway, this one of yours wouldn't stop kicking me. I yelled Benjarmin Andrew Tobias Eaton, and he stopped kicking."

"I like it." He replies after a while.

"Then it's settled. Tris, Four, and Benjarmin." I say.

"Perfect." Four says. "Anyway, Caleb called me, since you weren't answering, and we are watching baby Jake. He's bringing him at 3."

"Great!" I squeal. "Aunt Tris gets to see her favorite nephew."

"Your only nephew." He says.

"I don't care. I still can't wait to see my Jake." I tell him. "Oh, and by the way, you get to stall Zeke tonight."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because, you are going to hold him off while we set up, duh." I say.

"For the party. Right." He says. "Totally flaked about my best friend's birthday."

"Get over yourself honey." I tell him, patting his chest.

"So, I have an idea for the fights tomorrow." Tobias says.

"Oh, do you?" I ask him.

"Yes. Tanner vs Tucker. Cora vs Darcy. Elizabeth vs vs vs Jake. Emmett vs Amberlyn."

"Seems fine to me." I tell him.


	17. Chapter 17

**TRIS POV**

At 2:55, I walk down to the pit, and Caleb stands with the baby carrier and a diaper bag.

"Hey." I say to Caleb.

"Hello, Beatrice." He says.

"So, where are you taking, Susan?" I ask in a girly voice. They let Susan in only because Caleb is big at Erudite.

"I don't know. Abnegation, maybe." He says.

"Come to Aunt Trissy." I say, and Caleb hands me the baby carrier and the diaper bag.

"I can borrow a pack and play tonight if you want me to keep him overnight." I say.

"That's up to you. I'm sure Susan wouldn't mind." Caleb says. I wink at him, and he dismisses it.

"I'm not going to hold you long. Susan is in the car sleeping." Caleb says.

"Okay." I say. "Nice seeing you. Call me when you want to pick him up tomorrow." I tell him.

"Sure thing, sis. He has extra stuff in there, incase of events like this." He says. He leans into the carrier, and places a kiss on Jake's forehead.

"Bye little man." He says, then gives me a side hug.

"Bye sis." He says.

"Bye Caleb." I tell him. "Tell Susan I said hi. You two really have to come over for dinner one night again."

"Of course." He says, then he walks off.

"Who's ready to go see Uncle Four?" I say. I carefully walk through the compound, until I make it to the training room. I open the door, and no one is in there. I look around, confused.

"Where's everyone?" I ask Jake, setting his carrier down on the table. I set the bag on the ground, and pick him up. I take off his jacket and set it in the carrier.

"All better." I say, and position the 5 month old on my hip. I get a call, and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Where are you?" Tobias asks.

"In the training room." I tell him.

"Well, I'm with Lauren." He says. My heart breaks.

"How could you leave me?" I ask.

"No. NO, Tris, no no that way babe. I'd never leave you."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I tell him.

"No problem." He replies.

"Where are you guys?" I ask him.

"At her office."

"Okay." I reply into the phone. "Love you."

"You too." He says, then hangs up.

"Who's ready to go see Uncle Four for real this time?" I ask Jake. I put him back into the baby carrier, and walk out of the training room. I finally make it to my destination, and walk into the open office.

"Did you pop out the kid already?" Lauren asks sarcastically.

"Yep. Totally." I reply.

"We have three apartments that you can choose from." Lauren says. We follow her up the winding paths, and Tobias's hand grabs onto mine.

"Tris, you dye your hair?" Lauren asks.

"Yes." I say. Lauren shows us the three apartments. The first one she shows us is way too much, and there is not enough room for hosting. The second one, has enough room, and is modern yet simple.

"Just to let you two know, this is Eric's old apartment." Lauren says, then we both decide that we'd never live somewhere Eric did. The third one, the moments we step in it you feel like you're at home, and there is enough room, and is overall just perfect.

"This is the one." I say.

"Here's your keys than, Mr. and Mrs. Four." She says, and hands us the keys. "I'm just going to… you know." She points to the door, and slips away. I put down the carrier on the table, and walk around the apartment to get a better look and feel of my new home. I walk up the carpeted stairs, and there is a bathroom, and four bedrooms, two on each side of the hall. The laundry room is at left end of the hall, and then the master bedroom with on suite is on the right end of the hall. The rooms are spacious, and simple. The master is painted a dark but calming gray, with wooden floor. The bedrooms are painted white with cream colored carpet. I walk down the stairs to inspect the down stairs. There's an office, a nice spacious kitchen with a great bar and a walk in pantry to the side, and a dining room with a huge table. The living room is huge with a fireplace, and there is an empty room with a closet. There is tons of storage and closet space in this apartment compared to all the others.

"Boo." Tobias says, making me jump. I turn around and slap him in the head. "Oww." He says.

"Your uncle is asking for it." I tell Jake, who is in Tobias's arms, making him look like smaller than he is.

"Softie." I tell Tobias. "Besides, you are taking baby Jake with you when you go to distract Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad."

"Why?" Tobias whines. Jake fusses.

"Aww." I say. "You upset your nephew's feelings. You uncle is so mean." I tell Jake.

"No. I didn't mean that. I mean why do I have to distract Zeke?"

"Because Will is working late, and Uriah would give it away." I tell him.

"Fine." He mumbles, and repositions Jake in his arms.

"You have to intercept him, because Shauna texted me saying he went to the control room, and is planning to leave around 4:00ish. You just have to distract him until 5:00."

"Deal." Tobias says, putting Jake in the baby carrier, and I put the diaper bag on his shoulder.

"You better get going, Mister."

"I'm going. Love you." He says, and bends down and kisses me.

"Love you too." I tell him. "You too little one." I say to Jake. Tobias heads toward the door, and I follow him out. We start down the winding halls, and I put my arm around his arm to keep Tobias calm. I depart to head towards the apartment to make food. It's 3:55 by the time I get to the apartment. I make the food I was asked to make, and then grab my stuff and head to Shauna and Zeke's.

DIVERGENT

 **FOUR POV**

I walk into the control room exactly at 3:48, and sit down beside Zeke and Will.

"Happy Birthday man." I say to Zeke. "How old are you, 21?"

"23." Zeke says laughing. "Who's this? Did Tris already have the kid?" Zeke asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Funny, you are the second person who has asked that today sarcastically." I tell them.

"So, anyway who is?" Will asks.

"This is Jake, Tris's nephew from her brother Caleb."

"The one that almost got Tris killed?" Will asks.

"Yeah, but that's the past." I say.

"So, does the kid of yours have a name yet?" Will asks.

"Yes. He got a name today at your place. It's Benjarmin."

"That sounds way better than kid and it."

"Yep." I tell them.

"So, Zeke. I was wondering if you wanted to go have a fight in front of some initiates for some fun." I tell Zeke. "I mean, after you get off work."

"Yeah, sure sounds fun. I mean, what better way to celebrate my birthday before going back to my place. I'm planning on leaving in ten, fifteen minutes."

"Sounds like a deal." I tell him. After twelve long minutes, Zeke stands up.

"I'm ready." He says. I get up, and follow him out the door. We stop by the Dauntless born dorms.

"An emergency meeting in the transfer training room. Find all the other initiates and be in there by 4:1o." Zeke yells, than we walk towards the transfer dorms. He yells the same, then we walk towards the transfer training room. At 4:15, everyone is in the room.

"We are going to fight, then you all are fighting in the matches we give you." I tell them. I know Tris'd be pissed at me if she finds out that they fought without her seeing. "And the secret is you cannot tell Christina or Six." I add on. I set the baby carrier holding Jake down on the table, and walk over to the rink with Zeke. To be nice, I let Zeke beat me. Then, we talk about who should go together in the fights.

"Okay. I need Tucker and Zane in the arena first. Then, the fights will go as followed. Maggie and AJ, Erin and Megan, Mike and Tanner, Tim and Curtis, Amberlyn and Darlene, Charlie and Elizabeth, Taylor and Jamie, Darcy and Cora, Gina and Jake, Felix and Dwight, and Emmett and Donovan." Zeke says. The fights go on, and Zeke looks like he's enoying himself.

"We should have fights like these more often." I tell Zeke.

"We should just train together." Zeke says. I laugh, and he does too. We both know that'd never work. After all the fights, we let them go.

"I'll walk you home, dad." I tell Zeke.

"Why am I your dad again?" Zeke asks as we walk out of the door.

"Marlene when shit faced and made the theory of us looking alike and acting the same and you were older than me."

"I remember that night. It was Chris's 21st birthday." He says. We get to his apartment, and he checks his pockets for his key.

"She's going to kill me." Zeke sighs.

"Why?" I ask.

"I lost my darn key." He says. He knocks on the door, and to his surprise the door opens. It's dark. He turns on the lights, and out jumps everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**ZEKE POV**

I laugh as I walk into the apartment. Everyone is here. I walk over to the kitchen where my gorgeous fiancee stands. Tobias walks in, and sets the baby carrier on the counter. He takes out Jake, then puts the baby carrier in the corner where it won't get tripped over. I look at all the food on the other counter, and grin.

"You rock." I tell her.

"Oh it gets better." She says. "Christina got her sister to get her ice cream and you are having famous Dauntless Chocolate cake."

"Is that-"

"Polish sausage and potatoes. You bet." Tris says. Tobias walks up to Tris, and whispers something in her ear, which she nods and turns and whispers something back, to which Tobias grins at.

"So, what do you want to do tonight Mr. Pedrad." Shauna asks me.

"I say we eat, duh." I tell her.

"I think she means what after we eat dumb one!" Lynn says. Even after all that girl has gone through, she still acts tough.

"Candor or Dauntless." I reply.

"A toast!" Uriah yells. He grabs a bottle of champagne and starts pouring it in the flutes. He hands one to everyone except for Tris and Lynn, and then goes to hand one to Shauna.

"No thanks Uri." She says.

"Come on. For your fiancee?" He pushes.

"I can't." She states. "It'd be harmful."

"OMG!" Christina yells, as she also turns down wine, saying that she doesn't want any. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes." Shauna says. I stand there in shock, until Four claps me on the back.

"Good job dad." he says, and that puts me in the gear to hug Shauna.

"I love you." I tell her.

"We, love you too." She replies.

"To Zeke. Happy 23rd birthday!" Everyone yells.

"Now, I'm hungry so let's eat." I tell everyone, and for once in my life I'm the first to go in the line, and pile my plate with food, and then everyone else follows. We sit at the table talking and laughing, and this is my home, with my friends and family. My mom walks over to me, saying she is tired.

"Goodbye mom." I tell her. I hug her, and she hugs me.

"I can't believe, that my son is 23 today." She says. I smile, and she does too.

"Wouldn't be here without you." I tell her. She nods, and reaches up and kisses me on the cheek before saying goodbye to everyone else. After my mom leaves, I bang a pot and a wooden spoon together to get everyone's attention.

"Who's ready for some Candor or Dauntless?" Hoots and whistles erupt the room, and we gather around where the usual Candor or Dauntless circle is held at. I do a headcount, and we are missing Tris and Christina.

"Where's Tris and Chris?" I ask.

"Uhm they went back to my place to get some stuff." Will says.

"Well, we're back." Chris yells through the door.

"Speaking of the devil." Uriah says, and he walks over to the door. He opens it, and in step Christina and Tris. Tris and Chris walk into Zeke and Shauna's bedroom with what appears to be a pack and play, than walk out a few minutes later, cracking the door some.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get this show on the road." Tris says. They walk over, Chris sitting by Will and Tris, Tris sitting by Four.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She replies.

"You have to be _my_ slave for the rest of tonight."

"But I already do that." She says.

"Get owned, brotha!" Uriah yells.

"Shut up pansycake." Shauna yells back. "Better, owner."

"Better." I reply.

"This is getting really awkward already." Will says. I laugh.

"Nothing naughty will happen, I promise." I tell everyone.

"Trust me, if it does I won't let it happen." Shauna says.

"Okay, sis how about you ask someone the question." Lynn says.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." Chris says. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

"I got it." Tobias says. Lauren stands at the door, half terrified looking.

"Hey there you are! Where's David?" Shauna asks.

"Something came up. Can I borrow Four and Tris real quick." She asks.

"Of course. You two need to come over one night with the gang." Zeke says.

Tris sighs as she gets up slowly.

"God I hate the floor right now." She says. Chris helps her up. The famous Dauntless couple walk out into the hallway, and shut the door.

 **TRIS POV**

"Okay, you to have to get a weapon." Lauren says as soon as we shut the door.

"Why?" Tobias asks her.

"Curious, as always." She replies. Tobias blushes, and I place my hand on his back. "I'd tell you, but then my family will be in danger."

"Okay…" I say. Tobias leads us to the weapons room, and puts in a password that changes every month. He grabs me and him a gun with a clip, then gives Lauren a knife because that's what she is better with and she overall hates guns.

"I don't think that babies and guns mix." I tell Tobias.

"I don't think so either but you're going to have to deal with it sweetie." He says before kissing me on the forehead, he bends down onto the floor, and whispers something to my stomach, then gets up.

"Let's go." he says. I put my gun on safety so I can't shoot myself, and reach back and put my gun in my pants, the lower back.

"Can you see the gun?" I ask.

"No." Lauren says. "But that's only because you're wearing an over sized sweatshirt."

"That's all that matters." I reply. Four wraps his arm around my waist, and pulls me close. Lauren walks us to her office, and then opens the door.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stiff." A cold and venomous voice says. There, stands Eric holding the picture frame containing Lauren, David, and Quinn.

"Did I ever say how nice of a family you have here Lauren?" Eric says. "Oh, and it looks as though this one got over her fear. Good job, Four."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Eric." Lauren smiles.

"So, I thought you were, dead."

"You could say that." He says.

"Are the others, alive?" I ask.

"Who? Jeanine, Max, David. No. Just a deal with the devil. A one time shot brings me standing here."

"But why, now? I mean, how?" I continue.

"Just come to pay my, _dues_."

"What do you mean, your dues?" Tobias asks.

"I've served my time, and I came back to apologize, work, live and get my life back to normal, but become a better person also. See, you guys never took me to the Dauntless morgue, you took me to the Erudite morgue, and they used the last of a serum that can no longer be found or no longer known how to make."

"Oh." Tris says. "And what thinks you will come back to Dauntless?"

"Last time I checked Lauren and the late Harrison are the leaders, since Four here declined after the war, and poor Tori was killed, so Lauren was put in the spot."

"Eric, I had just offered her a job as leader today."

"Did, _she_ accept it?" Eric asks.

"Yes, _she_ did." Lauren spits out.

"Feisty." He says. "Tris still feisty?"

"Eric, you are lucky I'm pregnant." I threaten him.

"You're lucky you're pregnant, you two are going to have an all Divergent family." Eric says. "Who knows, maybe the two of you will have a child with all five factions."

"You want feisty, fine. You get to stay, but watch yourself. One bad move on your part, and you are gone for good." I say.

"Four having his wife stick up for him?"

"No, unlike you I've learned to keep my mouth shut and be respectful when people talk."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Here's your stupid apartment key, room 432 floor 7." Lauren says, and hands him a key.

"Thanks, sweetie." He says, then walks off.

"I want guards guarding every hall." I say.

"Okay." Lauren says. "Tell Zeke Happy Birthday and that we'll come another time."

"Will do. Stay safe, Lauren." Tobias says, then we walk down the hall.

"I'm going to go warn the control room to watch the halls carefully."

"Okay." I say.

"Be careful." He says. I nod, and he heads off to the control room. I walk the halls, and then hear steps behind me. I look behind myself, and there is Eric.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Well, for being built like a 12 year old you sure have grown." He says. "I want my life back."

"What, your cold, selfless, dead life, perv?" I ask him. That causes him to charge at me. He pushes me up against the wall, at the throat.

"You think Four's the man for you. You're missing out missy." He threatens me.

"I- do think he's- the man for me." I choke. "Wouldn't be mis-sing ou-ta on any-thing." I gasp for air as he pushes me on the ground.

"Please, don't harm me." I say. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't help. Sorry doesn't help me get my life back."

"Don't take another one or two, please. You can get your life back, you have a chance, unlike most people."

"Fine, I won't take one, but I'll take two please." He says, then puts a gun to my thigh, and pulls the trigger. I scream bloody murder as the bullet enters my leg, then he is gone in minutes. I try to reach for my gun, but I can't move.

"FOUR! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'VE BEEN SHOT AND I'M PREGNANT!" I cry out. I force myself to take off my hoodie, thought it takes so much effort and I lift up my leg and tie the sweatshirt around my thigh to control the bleeding. Stupid son of bitch runs towards the control room, the wrong way. Guess it pays off not being here in almost 5 years. I hear a gun go off, then another shot. I have to keep my eyes open. I count out loud.

"One…. two…. three…. four…. five… six… seven…" I say. I place a hand on my bump, and cry harder. I pray a silent prayer, and then decide to talk to my baby.

"Your dad," I say. "Is a great man. He would do anything for me and you, and he is so strong, and caring, and kind, not to mention brave, and smart. And if you survive, and I don't, you love him, because he loves you. And you help him out, for the sake of him and your mom." I say, before closing my eyes. I feel someone pick me up, and I smile slightly as I hear his voice.

"Stay with me baby. Don't leave me. Don't do this to me!" He yells, and we are running. I want to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat, racing. I want to fall asleep listening to him crying, panicking to drown away the reality of what just happened. I place my hand on my baby bump, than I play with Tobias's hair.

"Tris. Keep doing that baby." He says. I obey, even though I just want to go to sleep. I breath in his scent and continue playing with his hair. Even though he is not calm, and I'm calmer than I should be, I still feel safe in Tobias's arms.

"Did you-" I sputter out.

"Kill Eric? Yes, and Lauren already called Dauntless Morgue."

"Good." I say, and I feel Four chuckle slightly. I open my eyes, and reach up and stroke the tears away from his face. "Don't cry." I tell him.

"I love you Beatrice." Four says. He stops, and leans down and kisses me hard on the lips. I kiss back, and put my hand on his face. I nod, and then wrap my arm around his neck, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **REVIEWS PLEASE. I've not written in awhile due to not getting enough feedback making me feel like it sucks and no one cares or wants to read it or no one likes it at all because it sucks. I need honest feedback people!**


	19. Note, not a chapter, READ PLEASE

**I have had a sequel to this out for awhile! It's called Hurt, by Fourtris2002. Thanks for all concerned about me not updating, but I have been! Sorry for the confusion, and I'm working on updating sooner. I just recently got sucked into** ** _Twilight_** **, read it in two days, and I'm now on** ** _New Moon_** **. Anyway, enough about me! Please read my sequel! I'd appreciate it.** **_Fourtris2002, 3-9-16_**


	20. Note

**Hello guys. It has come to my concern that I will not be updating this story anymore. I've found something that interests me and is way easier for me to relate to. It's a Twilight fanfic, called The Birth of Dawn: A Twilight Fanfic. I'm very sorry to my dedicated readers and that I'm leaving you all. I just like this series a lot more, and I relate to the main character Bella in so many ways.**

 **~Fourtris2002**


End file.
